What Life Throws at You (Traducción)
by 5sos.rubi
Summary: Keith despierta con un tatuaje inesperado, al igual que Lance. Solo con la ayuda de sus amigos eventualmente se dan cuenta de lo que significan. Soulmate AU donde lo primero que tu alma gemela te dice aparece en el primer lugar donde te toca. Con los idiotas desorientados de Keith y Lance.
1. Chapter 1

**Tengo el respectivo consentimiento de la autora original kaybee613 para traducir esta historia. No obtengo ninguna ganancia más que compartir esta historia de una genial escritora si hay cualquier fallo pido disculpas de antemano y que me los indiquen en los comentarios. Sin más palabrería os dejo que disfrutéis esto tanto como yo lo hice. Klance es OTP!**

El departamento estaba en silencio. Keith estaba despierto, pero no se levantaba solo dejaba que su cabeza se hundiera más en la almohada. Shiro ya se había ido. Probablemente al gimnasio. Keith tenía la intención de ir con él, pero la tendencia de Shiro de estar despierto a las 6 y haberse ido antes de las 6:30 de la mañana realmente obstaculizó la capacidad de Keith para ir con él. Keith no era exactamente una persona madrugadora. Se enterró en las mantas, postergando el simple acto de levantarse de la cama. El mundo estaba bien por la mañana. El silencio fue pacífico, y Keith se permitió disfrutarlo el mayor tiempo posible, ignorando un pequeño dolor sordo en la parte superior de su espalda. Una especie de sensación de hormigueo suave. Probablemente no fue nada; Probablemente solo había dormido en alguna posición extraña o algo así. Eventualmente escuchó que la puerta de entrada crujía. Shiro estaba de vuelta. Bueno, esa pereza había durado lo suficiente. Hora de levantarse. Se bajó del colchón y se puso la sudadera antes de dirigirse a la sala, alegremente inconsciente de lo mal que estaba su pelo. "Bueno, bueno, mira quién está despierto", dijo Shiro, con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro. Parece que fue a la tienda de comestibles después de su entrenamiento.

"Oh, vamos, son solo las 9".

"Sí, me fui hace más de 2 horas". Keith refunfuñó a su amigo. "Aquí, atrapa". Dijo Shiro arrojando una bolsa de granos de café a Keith. "Parece que podrías usarlo. Y ponte una camisa".

"Está bien, _papá_ ". Keith bromeó, sin realmente hacer lo que Shiro dijo. En su lugar, puso los granos de café en el molinillo y comenzó a hacer una olla fresca. Shiro tenía razón; lo necesitaba.

"Umm, ¿Keith?"

"¿Qué?"

"¿Te hiciste un tatuaje del que no me hablaste?" Los ojos de Keith se abrieron de par en par.

"¿A propósito? No."

"Bueno ... tienes una tinta muy interesante en tu omóplato". Keith se congeló en su lugar. Entonces esa es la razón por la que su espalda se sentía extraña. Su tatuaje finalmente había aparecido. Nadie sabía por qué esto comenzó a suceder, o cómo sucedió, pero se había convertido en un hecho ampliamente aceptado que todo el mundo tendría un tatuaje de las primeras palabras que su alma gemela les diría. Mucha gente ya los tenía, apareciendo en puntos al azar en la escuela secundaria y en los dos años que Keith pasó en la Universidad Privada Garrison antes de que él se marchara, pero Keith ya había aceptado que no iba a conseguir ninguno. No había forma de que tuviese un alma gemela. Shiro obtuvo su tatuaje pocos meses después de que Keith lo conoció. No era mucho para irse, pero Shiro había conocido a Allura antes de mucho tiempo.

"¿Qué dice?" Keith finalmente logró preguntar. Shiro se acercó, entrecerrando los ojos un poco.

"Oye, tu compañera de trabajo es realmente linda. ¿Crees que podrías conseguirme un número de teléfono?" Shiro cubrió una risa. "Guau"

"Genial. ¿Así que conoceré a mi alma gemela porque está coqueteando a otra persona?"

"Aparentemente"

"Preferiría no tener uno. Me estaba acostumbrando a la idea".

"Tan pesimista". Keith se mofó de Shiro.

"¿No tienes que ir a trabajar o algo así?" Keith cortó. Shiro no dijo nada y Keith dejó escapar un suspiro. "Lo que sea. Tengo que llegar a esa estúpida clase de escritura para la que me has inscrito".

"No hice que _hagas_ nada" dijo Shiro.

"Repetidamente sugiriéndolo... haciéndome hacerlo... la misma diferencia".

"Mira, todo lo que dije es que Garrison no te dejaría volver si llevaras 0 unidades y podrías cambiar de opinión sobre el abandono". Keith se sacudió y se dirigió hacia la ducha. Lo principal en su mente era el tatuaje. Era solo que ... era algo que nunca había anticipado. Había luchado con la idea de no tener un alma gemela en el pasado, pero se había vuelto extrañamente cómodo con eso. El romance era como ... un concepto extraño para él. Nunca había salido con nadie, nunca hubo alguien que mostrara interés en él. ¿Por qué la gente se molestaría? Si estuvieran destinados a encontrar a alguien especial y pudieran descifrarlo basándose en los tatuajes, ¿por qué salir con alguien solo para saber cómo terminaría? Keith esperó años para que apareciera, y había renunciado realmente a preocuparse por eso, hasta esa mañana.

"El compañero de trabajo es lindo ... pfft", murmuró amargamente para sí mismo. Entonces, sería una chica preguntando por rolo, probablemente. Bromas sobre ellos. Rolo ya tenía novia.

Lance estaba haciendo su rutina matutina como cualquier otro día, pero no era un día cualquiera. Era el primer día del semestre, era su primer semestre viviendo fuera de los dormitorios, iba a impresionar a las damas. Quizás algunos caballeros, también. Nunca sabes lo que la vida te depara. Pero entonces ... primero lo vislumbró en el espejo y luego se miró el brazo. Había palabras allí. Garabateadas en tinta roja. Lance no pudo evitar gritar.

"¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa?" Hunk apareció en el pasillo, agitando una sartén como un arma.

"Tengo mi ... eh ... ¡Mira!" Lance exclamó, agitando su brazo en la cara de Hunk.

"¡Oh hombre, tienes uno! ¿Qué dice?"

Lance miró su brazo otra vez. "Umm dice ...'¡No te odio, idiota!' Huh ".

"Wow, um. Eso es extraño".

Lance miró a Hunk. Su tatuaje apareció hace un par de meses, pero aún no se había encontrado con su alma gemela. "Sí, es raro".

"Bien, vamos, hice el desayuno".

"¿Tenemos tiempo para el desayuno? La clase comienza a las 10".

"Lance, _**siempre**_ hay tiempo para el desayuno".

Keith entró en la habitación 2159, de repente sintiéndose un poco inseguro. No reconoció a nadie en la sala y el profesor estaba parado expectante en la parte delantera de la sala, con su nombre garabateado en la pizarra. _Coran Hieronymus Wimbleton Smythe._

"¡Hola!" le sonrió a Keith. Keith hizo una pequeña señal. "¿Y su nombre es...?"

"Oh, ¿Um, Keith Kogane?"

"¡Ah, ja! ¡Aquí tienes!"

"Genial, un gusto conocerte, Profesor Smythe".

"Ohh, por favor, llámame Coran". Keith no estaba seguro de cómo responder a eso. Coran marcó algo de una lista. Keith pensó que probablemente era una hoja de asistencia y se desplomó en un escritorio cercano. Un momento después, una niña más pequeña entró, recibió la misma emoción de Coran, y se dio la vuelta, encontrando los ojos de Keith.

"Oh, hola. Keith, ¿verdad?"

"Sí, eres la hermana de Matt, Pidge, ¿verdad?" Keith preguntó. Ella asintió. "¿Ya estás en la universidad?"

"Sí, es un poco raro", dijo mientras tomaba asiento junto a Keith.

"Bueno, me alegra ver una cara algo familiar", murmuró Keith. No se conocían bien, pero era la hermana del mejor amigo de Shiro, y Keith conocía a Shiro desde hacía mucho tiempo, por lo que sus caminos se habían cruzado antes. El chico del otro lado resopló y ella se volvió hacia él.

"¿Lance? ¿Hunk?"

"¿Pidge? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? Pensé que no podrías entrar a Garrison"

"Larga historia."

Keith se hundió en su asiento, dejando que Pidge se pusiera al corriente con sus viejos amigos.

Lance y Hunk abandonaron su clase de escritura creativa junto a Pidge, quien se despidió de su amigo (¿Keith? Lance pensó que ese era el nombre que escuchó).

"Así que", dijo Pidge, "Coran es ... interesante".

"¿Sabes a quién me recuerda?" Lance dijo.

"Me recuerda a Nigel Thornberry". La expresión de Pidge quedó en blanco.

"Oh, Dios mío, tienes razón. ¿Ustedes tienen clase en este momento? Iba a almorzar".

"¡El almuerzo es bueno!" Dijo Hunk. "Espera, no. Tengo Introducción a Ciencias de fluidos térmicos".

Pidge levantó una ceja. "Eso suena intenso, ¿cuál es tu especialidad otra vez?"

"Ingeniería mecánica" respondió Hunk con una sonrisa. "¿Cuál es la tuya?"

"Bueno, soy una estudiante de primer año, por lo que técnicamente soy no declarada, pero estoy pensando en ingresar a la programación de computadoras".

"Genial, genial. Yo estoy en física", agregó Lance. "¿Así que vives en el campus?"

"Sí, pero trato de no pasar demasiado tiempo en mi dormitorio". Los ojos de Pidge se entrecerraron, echando un vistazo al tatuaje en el brazo de Lance, medio cubierto por la manga de su camisa. "¿Has obtenido tu tatuaje o es uno normal?"

"¿Qué?"

"Sí, lo obtuvo esta mañana. Lo asustó mucho", explicó Hunk.

"¡Hunk!"

"¿Qué dice?"

"¡No te odio, idiota!" Hunk se rio mientras lo decía, y Pidge se rio también, mientras Lance lograba sonreír. La tendencia de Hunk a cruzar las fronteras personales era un poco frustrante. Lance no estaba tratando de mantenerlo en secreto, pero prefería haberlo mencionado él mismo. Especialmente porque no era lo que esperaba que fuera su tatuaje.

"Supongo que eso significa que tienes que dejar de coquetear a cada chica que ves" dijo Pidge, sonriéndole.

"No coqueteo con todas las chicas que veo. Nunca coqueteé contigo, ¿verdad?"

"Eso es porque pensaste que era un chico los dos primeros años que fuimos amigos".

"Sí ... gracias Hunk" murmuró Lance.

"De todos modos, parece que todos tienen sus tatuajes ahora", dijo Pidge. "Excepto yo."

"Eres solo un bebé", bromeó Lance, acariciando la cabeza de Pidge. "No necesitas preocuparte por cosas adultas como almas gemelas".

Pidge apartó la mano y se subió las gafas. Esas cosas eran demasiado grandes para su cara. "Está bien, en primer lugar, tengo 18 años, no soy un 'bebe', y, en segundo lugar, probablemente no haya obtenido uno porque soy ace-aro"*.

"! ¿Qué?! ¡¿Por qué nunca me lo dijiste?!" Lance dijo, incrédulo. "Además, ¿qué significa exactamente eso?"

Pidge dejó escapar un largo suspiro. "Ni siquiera le dije a Matt, no puedes ofenderte por completo. Y eso significa que no experimento atracción sexual o atracción romántica, ¿así que toda la cosa de citas y almas gemelas? Simplemente no lo entiendo del todo."

"Hmmm ..." Lance murmuró. "¡Bueno, hay algo así como almas gemelas platónicas!"

"Lance, ¿de qué coño estás hablando?"

"¿No lo crees?"

"PIDGE HA DICHO UNA PALABROTA" exclamó Hunk. Pidge y Lance simplemente se voltearon hacia él lentamente.

"¿Qué ... qué? ¿Es extraño solo para mí?, está bien, está bien, es que te conozco desde hace años, nunca espere que dijeras eso".

"¡Estamos en la universidad, Hunk!" Pidge le gritó. "Está bien, lo sé, voy a ir a clase ahora. Adiós, muchachos". Hunk se lanzó al edificio de la ciencia. Pidge se volvió hacia Lance.

"¿Cómo lidias con él a veces?"

Lance se encogió de hombros. "Eh. Él es mi mejor amigo".

Keith fue directamente de la clase al trabajo, saboreando los momentos en los que está con su moto. A él le encantaba esa cosa. Fue construido a partir de partes que él mismo había rescatado y ensamblado. Todavía necesitaba algo de trabajo, pero era lo suficientemente seguro para montar. Se deleitó con la descarga de adrenalina que le dio, con la chaqueta ondeando al viento, sus manos agarrando el manubrio mientras se deslizaba a través del tráfico. Beezer's Auto Shop no estaba lejos de Garrison. Keith aparcó la moto escondida en la parte trasera y entró por la puerta de servicio, poniéndose el mono. Nyma entró por la puerta trasera cuando terminó de subirse el mono.

"Hola Keith", dijo, con una sonrisa en su rostro.

"Hola, Nyma".

"¿Tienes tu tatuaje?"

"Oh, ¿viste eso? Sí, llegó esta mañana".

Nyma envolvió sus brazos alrededor de los hombros de Keith por detrás. Nyma siempre fue muy sensible y un poco coqueta. Si ella no estuviera con novio, Keith hubiera pensado en buscar algo con ella, aunque solo fuera para experimentar cómo era realmente una relación. Ah, y ahora que sabía que tenía un alma gemela. Además, Rolo probablemente le patearía el culo si alguna vez correspondía a alguno de los avances de Nyma. "¿Oh? ¿Qué dice?" Keith sintió que se sonrojaba. No quería decirle que iba a ser alguien entrando y mirando a Rolo, y se estaba sintiendo realmente incómodo con ella colgándose de él. Se levantó bruscamente del banco, y Nyma le dejo irse.

"Uh. No es nada. Tengo que registrar mi entrada" dijo Keith, despegando sus ojos. Ella era hermosa, eso era seguro. Rolo pareció darse cuenta de dónde estaban los ojos de Keith, y no pareció feliz por eso.

"Oye, deberías ver dónde estás mirando".

"Oye, deberías decirle a tu novia que no debería estar coqueteando con otros chicos". Rolo no parecía tener una respuesta a eso. Keith no pudo evitar preguntarse si eran almas gemelas. No actuaban como una pareja que estaba "enamorada", Nyma no parecía tan dedicada a Rolo, y Rolo actuaba como un idiota celoso ... Keith no podía dejar de pensar en su propio tatuaje. Se suponía que debían aparecer, donde tu alma gemela te toca por primera vez. El omóplato parecía inusual. Usualmente era en las manos o brazos. El de Shiro estaba en su pecho. Keith recordó a una chica hace un par de años hablando en voz alta a un amigo acerca de cómo su tatuaje apareció en su trasero. Almas gemelas jugando a agarrarse el trasero, al parecer. ¿Pero el hombro? Y no podía dejar de pensar en las palabras que en realidad decía. Que conocería a esta chica misteriosa porque estaba interesada en alguien más. Qué broma del destino.


	2. Chapter 2

Lance estaba estudiando en la mesa de la cocina cuando Hunk irrumpió en el apartamento.

"Lance, ¡¿adivina qué?!" dijo, sonriendo a su amigo. Antes de que Lance pudiera responder, Hunk exclamó excitado: "¡Conocí a mi alma gemela!"

"¡Qué ¡Tío, ¡qué maravilloso!" Lance se puso de pie, rebotando sobre sus talones, reflejando la excitación de Hunk. "¿Cómo se llama? ¿Qué pasó?"

"Su nombre es Shay, es una estudiante de arqueología, está _loooocamente_ apasionada por lo que hace, y guau, es tan bonita".

"Bien, entonces, ¿cómo tos conocisteis?"

"Es un poco estúpido, en realidad" Hunk parecía decididamente avergonzado.

" _Huuuuuunk_ " Lance gimió.

"Está bien, está bien. Estaba tratando de ser cortés y mantener la puerta abierta, y ella accidentalmente pisó mi pie". Lance no pudo evitar reír. "Cállate. De todos modos, ella se disculpó profusamente y cuando me di cuenta de que sus palabras eran mi tatuaje me puse realmente nervioso, pero ella se dio cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo muy rápido también. Hemos quedado para cenar esta noche".

"Entonces, ¿cuándo puedo conocer a esta Shay?"

"Lance, ¿puedo pasar más de cinco minutos con ella primero?" Hunk suspiró, antes de entrar al dormitorio para buscar un atuendo para ponerse. Lance volvió a encender su música y volvió a su tarea, con una leve sonrisa en su rostro. Era un poco gracioso el esfuerzo que estaba poniendo Hunk en arreglarse. Después de un rato, Hunk resurgió, parecía más fresco, y luego miró su reloj." Necesito irme. Tengo que comprobar que el coche este bien antes de ir a buscar a Shay."

"Genial, estaré aquí. Luchando con esta tarea."

"Llama a Pidge; Estoy seguro de que ella estaría dispuesta a ayudarte."

Lance se burló. " _No_ necesito la ayuda de un estudiante de primer año".

"entonces… ¿tu orgullo es más importante que tus notas?"

"Odio cuando tienes razón" Lance gruño, sacando su teléfono. Hunk le sonrió y salió por la puerta. Lance no pudo evitarlo, pero se sentía un poco celoso de que Hunk tuviera una cita. Él tuvo su tatuaje por un par de meses, pensó. ¿Tendría Lance que esperar lo suficiente hasta descubrir quién era su alma gemela? _Eso apestaba_. Suspiro y empezó a mensajear a Pidge.

Lance: ¿hey nerd quieres ayudarme con una sesión de estudios?

Pidge: ¿estas pidiendo mi ayuda?

Pidge: si es así abstente de llamarme nerd.

Lance: ¿entonces si ya no te llamo así me ayudaras?

Pidge: no es suficiente tan simple soborno.

Pidge: ¿Qué estás dispuesto a darme?}

Lance: si vienes a ayudarme podemos compartir lo que queda de mi botella de Vodka.

Pidge: ¿Cómo has conseguido una botella de vodka?}

Pidge: espera. No importa estoy segura al 85% que no quiero saberlo.

Pidge: estaré allí enseguida.

Pidge: ¿Cuál es tu dirección otra vez?

Lo que empezó como una sesión de estudios se convirtió en una sesión de cotilleos. sí hay algo con lo que Lance puede contar, son sus amigos, y Pidge no es la excepción, ignorando el hecho de que hace años que no han salido juntos. La brecha de edad hizo una diferencia solo cuando llegó la graduación.

"¿Te ha dicho Hunk que ha encontrado a su alma gemela?" le pregunto Lance cuando ya habían tomado un par de copas.

"! QUE ¡" Pidge se sobresaltó antes de caer accidentalmente del sofá. Hubo un gran 'thud', y luego carcajadas provenientes ambas de Lance y Pidge. Lance ayudo a Pidge , y ella se incorporó antes de mirar a Lance y estallar en risas otra vez. Pidge se dejó caer de nuevo en el sofá. "¿Cuándo paso eso?" pregunto.

"Hoy literalmente"

"¿Es ahí donde está ahora?"

"¿Afuera con ella? Si.

"Hombre, voy a hacer tantas conjeturas cuando llegue a casa." Pidge se recostó en el sofá, tomando otro trago de su bebida.

"Pidge, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?"

"Por supuesto"

"¿Por qué no le has dicho a Matt que tu no…que no tienes interés alguno en las relaciones? ¿Él es raro con esas cosas?" Preguntó Lance.

"No lo sé, es solo que no lo veo algo importante. Tú vas anunciando tu sexualidad al mun- olvídalo, no respondas eso." Lance no estaba seguro de como tomarse eso. Él estaba muy cómodo con su atracción hacia las mujeres. Por supuesto que lo estaba, eso era el tipo de cosas que esperaba la sociedad. Es fácil coquetear con chicas. Él no tenía que preocuparse por como iba a ser recibido, aunque fuese o no rechazado. Pero Lance, a pesar de su abierta bisexualidad, tenia un montón de dificultad para hablar de forma coqueta con los chicos. ¿Y si ellos eran heteros? ¿Y si ellos pensaban que solo estaba bromeando? ¿Y si algún homofóbico lo veía y hacia um espectáculo? Y entonces estaba el hecho de que no sabría que hacer si un chico _le_ __corresponde el coqueteo. A veces Lance se encontraba cuestionándose a sí mismo. ¿De _verdad_ era bi? ¿Contaba si nunca había salido con un chico? A menudo, cumpliendo con la heteronormativa era simplemente fácil. Era demasiado en lo que pensar, especialmente cuando estas bajo la influencia del alcohol. "¿Qué te hace preguntarlo?" Pidge apuntó, empujándolo con el pie desde el otro lado del sofá.

"Ah! No importa. Juguemos algún video juego o algo. ¿Smash Bros?"

"Voy a patearte totalmente el trasero."

Keith dejo salir un largo suspiro nada mas atravesar la puerta principal, lanzando sus llaves y su chaqueta cerca de la mesa. Shiro lo miro desde el sillón, donde él y Allura estaban sentados.

"¿Un día largo?" pregunto.

"No es nada, solo…Nyma estaba sobre mi otra vez. Lo cual hizo que Rolo me pusiera en la mira y…es agotador."

"Suena como si necesitaras un buen descanso"

"Si!, ¡eres bienvenido a unírtenos y mirar alguna película!" añadió Allura. "He traído algo de vino. Marca alteana."

"Paso." Murmuro Keith. "No quiero estropearos una cita nocturna."

"Oh, no estarías estropeando nada." Dijo Allura. Keith no estaba planeando complacerla de ninguna manera, pero al ver la forma en la que Shiro la estaba mirando le hizo desistir aun más de la idea. Era evidente que su compañero de cuarto quería algo de tiempo a solas con su novia.

"Enserio, esta bien." Reitero Keith. Agarro un refresco de la nevera y volvió con los dos en el sofá. "Además, yo, Umm, no soy mucho de beber."

"Oh, Keith estás en la clase de Coran ¿verdad?"

"Umm, ¿sí?"

"Deberías hablar con él si estas interesado en volver a ser un estudiante de tiempo completo. Él era mi consejero estudiantil y es realmente de ayuda."

"Oh, vale. Lo tendré en mente." Dijo Keith antes de ir hacia su habitación sentándose frente a su escritorio, abriendo el trabajo que Coran les había dado. La clase era solamente dos veces a la semana, así que no seria hasta el jueves, pero Keith quería tenerlo hecho ya que probablemente estaría ocupado en el garaje todo el día.

Estaría en el garaje todo el día, aprovechando que Nyma se tomaría el día libre por alguna razón, dejando a Keith estancado con Rolo en el mostrador. Fue lento, demasiado, así que no había necesidad de estar los dos, pero era política de Rolo. Si no se necesitaba a nadie en el garaje, se suponía que había dos personas en el mostrador. El silencio solo le daba a Keith tiempo para pensar. Se estaba preguntando la postura de Rolo sobre la cosa de la 'almas gemelas'. Su preocupación por Nyma…en realidad no concordaba con esa narrativa. Si ellos eran almas gemelas, su preocupación debería haber sido inexistente. finalmente, la curiosidad pudo más que él.

"Hey Rolo," empezó "¿tú crees en todas esas cosas de las almas gemelas?"

Rolo le dio una mirada de reojo. "Déjame decirte algo Keith. Lo referente a las 'almas gemelas' es pura basura."

"¿Qué te tiene tan hastiado?"

Rolo suspiro antes de enrollar su manga y mostrarle a Keith su tatuaje. Era aburrido, opaco. No, no era negro. Gris. Y las palabras que una vez estuvieron escritas de forma clara estaban atravesadas por una solida línea. "¿Ves esto? Esto significa que tuve un alma gemela. Énfasis en _tuve._ "

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

"La línea que ves ahí, la que atraviesa las palabras significa que tuve un alma gemela. Pero ella murió." Oh mierda, pensó Keith. Sus ojos se alzaron para encontrarse con los de Rolo. Las cosas se habían puesto intensas. "Odio que no se desvanezcan," musitó Rolo. "Sería más fácil si solo se fueran. En lugar de eso tengo que verlas todos los días. Un recordatorio de lo que se supone que seria, pero nunca lo será. Nunca tuve la oportunidad de conocerla. Menuda suerte ¿verdad?"

"Wow, yo…Umm…" Keith no sabia que decir. Él nunca fue cercano a Rolo; se sentía mal por haberlo hecho revelar algo tan personal.

"Nyma tampoco tiene una," continuo Rolo. "Ella no cree que alguna vez tenga alguna. Se lanza a todos, pensando que algo sucederá, esperanzada de que sus palabras concuerden con el tatuaje de alguien."

"Pero ¿vosotros dos no estáis saliendo?"

"Bueno, sí, pero coquetear así le da algo de esperanza, supongo. No creo que funcione de esa manera, pero la hace sonreír. Eso es todo lo que importa. Ella es todo lo que tengo en este mundo ahora. Ella y esta mierda de tienda. Pero si intentas algo con ella, te romperé los dientes y hare que te los tragues."

"Whoa, relájate, no voy a hacer nada. Además, tengo mi propio tatuaje desde ayer y estoy 100% seguro de que no es Nyma."

"Bien. Ahora ¿podemos dejar de hablar de esto?" Rolo se apoyo contra la pared y volvió a mirar al frente. Keith tomo un breve respiro y volvió a ocuparse de sus propios asuntos.

"Entonces. ¿Cómo fue tu _citaaaaa_?" Pidge molestaba a Hunk en Escritura Creativa el jueves.

"Debería haber sabido que decirte que le pidas ayuda a ella se convertiría en una sesión de cotilleos." Murmuro Hunk.

"¡Ella tienes sus formas de obtener cosas de mi!" dijo Lance a la defensiva.

"¡No me eches el muerto a mí, tu eres el único que lo sacó a colación!"

"¡Estaba borracho!"

"¡Yo también!"

"Esperad, ¿por qué estabais los dos borrachos? No, no, no importa. Uh, Shay me dijo que quiere conoceros así que creo que todos vamos a almorzar todos hoy. Si podéis, claro."

"¡Oh diablos sí!" dijo Lance emocionado.

"Por supuesto que sí." Respondió Pidge.

"Vale, genial. Se lo diré en seguida."

"Pensaba que tenías potra clase después de esta."

"Sí, pero es martes de una sola clase; es como de cuatro horas."

"Hey Pidge, nunca me dijiste como entraste en Garrison." Lance le dio un empujón suave en el hombro.

"Oh hombre, todo eso. Os lo diré en el almuerzo."

Keith entró en clase, deslizándose hacia el asiento al lado de Pidge otra vez, mientras Lance pasó, mas tiempo del que admitiría, mirando la cara de Keith. Él tenía buenas características, por decirlo menos. Su cara era angular, con una mandíbula afilada y una nariz delgada y espesas cejas que estaban surcando sobre unos tormentosos ojos azul grisáceo. Lo menos atractivo era su corte de pelo, algo parecido a un mullet, incluso eso no era del todo malo. Su pelo oscuro lucia esponjoso y suave y bien cuidado. Los ojos de Keith se encontraron con los de Lance, y Lance se recostó en su silla, pretendiendo que no estaba mirando. Estaba agradecido por la interrupción de Coran al empezar la clase.

Pidge se giró hacia Keith después de clase. Keith, quien se pasó la mayoría de la clase pensando en lo que le dijo Rolo ayer mientras miraba al chico que se sentaba en el otro lado de Pidge. Cuando entro en la clase, el chico le estaba mirando, y Keith no pudo evitar devolverle la mirada. Pero Pidge demando su atención. "Hey, vamos a ir a almorzar todos juntos para conocer a la novia de Hunk." Dijo. "¿Quieres ir?"

Keith miro al larguirucho chico detrás de ella otra vez, un atisbo de esperanza en sus ojos, y por alguna razón Keith se sintió avergonzado. "No, esta bien. Tengo que ir a trabajar en mi moto un poco." Dijo, mirando a Pidge otra vez. Ella se encogió de hombros y se fue junto a Hunk y el otro chico-su nombre empezaba con 'L'. ¿Larry? ¿L…eonard? – No. Eso no sonaba muy adecuado. Oh bueno. Desde las pocas veces que Coran lo había llamado, parecía un poco...no importa. Keith estaba seguro de que estaría bien sin conocerlo.


	3. Chapter 3

Pasó algún tiempo, y Keith seguía curioso acerca del amigo de Pidge (del cual aprendió que se llamaba Lance) pero sus caminos nunca se cruzaron más allá de ser sólo compañeros de clase. Nunca hablaron directamente, y Pidge llamó a Keith una tarde.

"Entonces vas a acercarte a hablar con Lance, o vas a seguir aquí sentado mirándole todo el tiempo." Le dijo acusadoramente.

"¿Qué?"

"Keith, se lo como se como es suspirar por alguien."

"¡No estoy suspirando! ¡Ni siquiera lo conozco! Además, estoy muy seguro que no soy gay."

"Vale, tal vez no estas suspirando de _ese_ modo, pero quieres conocerlo ¿no es así?"

"No lo sé, tal vez. No sé si te das cuenta de esto, pero no tengo demasiados amigos. Te tengo a ti y a Shiro, y eso es todo."

"¿Entonces por qué no vienes a pasar el rato conmigo y Lance y Hunk después de clase? Nosotros normalmente almorzamos juntos y hablamos. Algunas veces viene Shay, te caerá bien."

"No lo sé, Pidge." Se encogió de hombros Keith.

"Vamos, no puedes evitar socializar y después quejarte de que no tienes amigos. Vas a venir a almorzar con nosotros hoy." Dijo Pidge, sin darle oportunidad a Keith de discutir, y por supuesto, en ese momento, Lance y Hunk entraron en clase.

"¿El chico mullet viene con nosotros a almorzar?" preguntó Lance, directamente a Pidge en lugar de al mismo Keith. Keith no dijo nada, solo permaneció en su sitio. No tenia ninguna excusa para librarse de esta; no tenia que ir a trabajar ese día en particular, así que Pidge logró arrastrarlo junto con los otros chicos, y Keith no pudo quejarse por eso. No solo él y Pidge se hicieron amigos rápidamente, sino que Hunk también parecía muy amigable. Era como un gran osito de peluche; parecía de mucha ayuda y amable y tenía una risa alegre que era contagiosa. Él hablaba sobre cocinar mucho pero también llamó la atención de Keith por ser realmente inteligente (mencionando el hecho de que su especialización era Ingeniería Mecánica) y estaba completamente loco por Shay. Shay era una chica más grande que la mayoría-no en términos de ser gorda, sino más bien, era voluminosa; fuerte- tenia los hombros anchos, brazos gruesos y piernas que probablemente eran principalmente músculos, pero en cuanto a la personalidad, era dulce. Su sonrisa era amable, y parecía una persona alegre y optimista. Shay y Hunk eran una pareja perfecta. Se complementaban mutuamente muy bien. Keith y Pidge intercambiaron una mirada cuando Hunk beso a Shay en la mejilla en cuanto se les unió.

"Hola a todos" saludo Shay con una sonrisa, sentándose junto a Hunk. "No creo que nos conocemos." Su atención puesta en Keith. "Soy Shay, encantada."

"Hola, Shay, soy Keith." Respondió, sintiéndose un poco inseguro, pero tampoco queriendo parecer grosero. Para su sorpresa, en realidad se lo paso bien. Había juzgado mal a Lance; hablaba mucho y parecía un poco desagradable, pero Keith estaría mintiéndose a sí mismo si decía que Lance no le había parecido gracioso. Él tenía…una gran personalidad. Parecía algo difícil de manejar. Sin embargo, había algo realmente...interesante sobre él. Keith no pudo evitar mirar a Lance durante el almuerzo, y se sintió aliviado de estar lejos de Lance por un momento. Estar a su alrededor hacía que su cerebro se volviera confuso, algo así como cuando su pie se duerme si se sentaba demasiado tiempo, pero en su cabeza. Pidge tenía una ligera sonrisa en su rostro mientras Keith la acompañaba a su dormitorio.

"¿Por qué luces tan satisfecha?"

"Por nada, solo pensaba en como no podías quitarle los ojos de encima a Lance."

"Pidge, te he dicho que no me interesa de ese modo."

"Si tú lo dices."

"Venga ya, ni siquiera lo conozco. Vine porque no quiero parecer un imbécil estoico."

"Date un respiro Keith. Viniste, pero _sigues_ siendo un idiota estoico."

"Honestamente, me sentí un poco incomodo alrededor de Hunk y Shay. No era sobre Lance en absoluto. "

"Si, yo también me siento un poco incomoda alrededor de ello." Admitió Pidge. "Me siento cómoda con lo que soy, y reconozco que realmente no siento atracción de esa manera, pero al ver lo felices que se hacen mutuamente, me gustaría tener esos sentimientos. Pero simplemente no lo hago. No estoy conectada de esa manera, y apesta. Me siento…no sé. ¿Rota?"

"Rota." Repitió Keith. Se quedaron callados por un momento. Keith podía relacionarse, nunca se había sentido obligado a salir, pero nadie mostró atracción por él, lo que le dolió un poco. ¿Había algo mal con él? "Ugh, odio esta mierda de las almas gemelas."

"Espera, ¿tienes tu tatuaje?"

"Si, desde hace algunas semanas."

"Huh." Keith podía ver las ruedas girando en la mente de Pidge, pero no quiso preguntar al respecto, además, ya habían llegado a su habitación.

"No tenías por qué acompañarme, lo sabes." Le dijo chasqueando la lengua.

"Si, lo sé, solo quería un poco de aire. No quería volver al apartamento y sentirme solo."

"¿Dónde está Shiro?"

"Trabajando hasta tarde."

"Ah, te invitaría pasar, pero se supone que no debemos trae invi─" Pidge fue interrumpida por la puerta de su dormitorio abriéndose de la cual salió un chico.

"Oh, hey Pidge. ¿Necesitas algo de la tienda?"

"Uh, nah, Nick estoy bien." Respondió, claramente avergonzada. Keith enarco una ceja hacia ella.

"¿Vives en los dormitorios de los chicos?"

"Si, es, uh…bien la cosa es así; Fui un verdadero dolor en el trasero para Garrison los últimos años y ellos básicamente me prohibieron las instalaciones, pero yo estaba empeñada en venir aquí. Matt quería que estuviese aquí; mi madre quería que estuviera aquí, y supongo que los bombardeé constantemente con correos electrónicos y ... bueno, intentar hackear el sistema y cosas así no me pusieron en la mejor posición. Entonces como 'Katie Holt' no podría entrar nunca aquí. Decidí cambiar mi imagen y usar el estúpido apodo que Shiro me puso. Estoy inscrita como 'Pidge Gunderson', y estoy inscrita…como un chico. Así que estoy estancada en el dormitorio de los chicos y es infernalmente incómodo."

"Oh. Wow." Keith no sabía que más decir.

"Escucha, estaba esperando que los chicos no se enterasen de esto así que por favor no puedes decírselo a nadie, especialmente Shiro. El perdería totalmente la cabeza."

"Tranquila, no te preocupes Pidge, tu secreto está a salvo conmigo."

Lance estaba satisfecho de que Keith finalmente saliera con ellos. Pidge estuvo acosando a Keith por semanas, y el hecho de que la atracción física de Lance (solamente física, vale tal vez él pensaba que Keith era un poco caliente, incluso si no habían hablado nunca no era un crush como Hunk decía.) por había estado creciendo, y eso lo hacía aún más feliz de haber ido a almorzar con ellos. Pero Keith estuvo callado. Lance no pudo evitar sentir los ojos de Keith sobre él, e hizo hincapié en no hacer contacto visual. Pudo sentir también el escrutinio de Pidge, y estaba seguro que podría haber sentido el de Hunk de no haber estado muy ocupado haciéndose carantoñas con Shay. Ellos eran realmente dulce juntos. Al día siguiente decidió enviarle un mensaje a Pidge.

Lance: Entonces, ¿cuál es el trato con Keith?

Pidge: vas a tener que ser más específico.

Lance: ¿finalmente está saliendo con nosotros?

Pidge: no seas así, solamente es introvertido.

Pidge: de todas maneras ¿por qué estas preguntando por él?

Lance: por nada.

Pidge: ohhh te gusta.

Lance: creo que es atractivo, pero vamos dame un respiro tengo ojos por algo.

Pidge: Curiosamente, también consiguió su tatuaje de alma gemela recientemente.

Lance: ¿oh?

Lance: bueno probablemente es una coincidencia.

Lance: ¿él no es gay o sí?

Pidge: no por lo que él sabe.

Pidge: no se ¿eso se puede cambiar verdad?

Lance: ¡sí!

Lance: me tomó un tiempo para entender esas cosas.

Pidge: Ya sea que quieras reconocerlo o no, me enviaste un mensaje de texto específicamente para preguntar sobre Keith y eso es muy revelador en mi opinión.

Pidge: y por mas que disfrute esto no puedo hablar ahora mismo.

Lance: ughhh eres la peor.

Lance echó su teléfono a un lado y se dejó caer en el sofá, dejando escapar un gemido. Hunk lo miró desde la mesa en la cocina y suspiro.

"¿Qué ocurre?"

"¡Que! No pasa nada."

"Vamos, algo te ronda la cabeza."

"Ugh, ¡es solo este estúpido tatuaje de alma gemela! Solo quiero conocer ya a esta persona. La anticipación me está matando."

"Bueno no voy a sentarme aquí y dejar que te deprimas por eso. Venga, vamos a la tienda de autos."

"¿Qué asuntos tienes _tu_ que hacer en una tienda de autos?"

"Um, ¿vas a venir conmigo? Necesito una pieza para mi choche. Hay algo con el silenciador." Hunk levantó a Lance por un brazo y caminaron hacia el coche de Hunk. Lo arrancó, pero arrancó con un traqueteo y el sonido de un metal vibrando.

"Oh mierda, si que _algo_ seriamente malo con tu silenciador." Dijo Lance.

"Lo sé, espero que tengan lo que necesito en Beezer's."

"¿Beezer's? tío, eso es un tugurio."

"Es la tienda de autos más barata supongo." Respondió Hunk.

"Vale, buen punto."

Beezer's era un pequeño lugar de mala muerte, y Lance se sorprendió de ver una cara familiar detrás del mostrador.

"¿Keith? No sabia que trabajaras aquí." Dijo Hunk, emocionado. Keith levanto la vista hacia ellos.

"Oh. Si. Me engañaron con descuentos para empleados. Las piezas para una moto no son baratas." ¿Keith tenía una moto? Eso no ayudaba con la atracción que sentía Lance hacia él. "Entonces, ¿en qué puedo ayudaros?" Se inclinó hacia delante del mostrador, mirando a Hunk.

"Solo necesito arreglar mi silenciador." Le respondió Hunk. Keith le asintió.

"Hey Nyma" llamó hacia la parte de atrás de la tienda. Una chica apareció alrededor de una esquina y ─Wow, era _realmente_ atractiva. Tenia un largo cabello rubio que estaba atado en dos trenzas, su overol estaba atado en la cintura, funcionaba mayoritariamente como pantalones, y para rematar estaba caminando por la tienda con un sujetador deportivo, y su altura era un poco intimidante, pero era delgada, y por lo que Lance se percató no llevaba mucho maquillaje. Una belleza natural. Maldición. "¿Nyma, puedes ayudar al grandullón?" Dijo Keith, señalando con la cabeza a Hunk.

"Claro." Respondió Nyma, y se llevó a Hunk por el pasillo, intentando encontrar la pieza que necesitaba específicamente. Lance se recostó contra el mismo mostrador en el que Keith estaba inclinado, ambos mirando a Nyma y Hunk alejarse. Lance palmeo el hombro de Keith.

"Hey, tu compañera de trabajo es realmente linda. ¿Crees qué me dé su número?"

Keith guardó la compostura cuando Hunk entro a la tienda, siguió guardándola cuando Lance entro a la tienda, pero cuando Hunk y Nyma se alejaron, Lance dijo algo a Keith que lo envío a un pánico interno. "Hey, tu compañera de trabajo es realmente linda. ¿Crees qué me dé su número?" Keith vaciló, sus ojos se abrieron en pánico cuando su mirada se encontró con la de Lance. Lucho por articular alguna palabra, y fue salvado por Hunk.

"¡Lance!"

"¡Sí, ya voy!" Respondió Lance de vuelta, y camino hacia los dos. Santa mierda. Santa mierda. No.

Keith seguía en pánico cuando entro en casa.

"¿Ocurre algo?" Preguntó Shiro.

"Uh, bueno, he descubierto quien es mi alma gemela." Explicó Keith, pasando una mano por su pelo.

"¿Por qué luces tan perturbado por eso?"

"Por que es un chico." La expresión de Shiro quedó en blanco. "Joder. ¿Tenemos cerveza? Realmente necesito una." Keith rebusco en la nevera y saco una botella, girándose justo a tiempo para que Shiro le tirara el abrebotellas. La abrió, tomo un trago, luego golpeó la botella contra la mesa. "Es este chico, de mi clase. Un amigo de Pidge."

"¿Cuál es su nombre?"

"Lance."

"¿Lance McClain?"

"Um…si, eso creo."

"Lo conozco." Keith casi se atraganta.

"Qué _demonios,_ ¿Shiro, tú conoces a todo el mundo de ese colegio?"

"Fui su guía."

"Por supuesto que lo eras. Pero ese no es el punto; no soy gay."

"Aparentemente en universo difiere en eso. ¿Le has dicho algo?"

"¡No! ¡No puedo decirle nada! Yo no…se como coquetear. Yo-yo- yo no quiero que lo primero que diga sea algo estúpido. Por que entonces pensara que esta atado a alguien estúpido."

"No creo que funcione así Keith."

"Realmente no se que hacer ahora. ¿Por qué demonios el universo hace esto? ¡Por qué…ugh! El jodido _Lance_ , con su piel morena sus…ojos del color del océano y su perfecto pelo que─ ¡Mierda!" Los ojos de Keith se clavaron en los de Shiro, quien solo estaba sonriéndole. "Vale, es guapo. Eso no significa nada."

"Lo que digas, _lover boy_."

"¡Cállate!" Keith tomó otro trago de su cerveza. "Tal vez lo encuentre atractivo. Y tal vez cuanto más lo pienso, más puedo ver que tal vez sea una cosa. Yo nunca…yo nunca he salido con nadie, entonces ¿Quién soy para decir que no saldré con un chico? Pero… ¿Lance? _¿En serio?_ Y, de todos modos, él estaba pidiéndome el numero de Nyma. Dudo que incluso sea gay."

"Keith, te guste o no, esto es algo con lo que vas a tener que lidiar. No puedes evitar hablar con él para siempre, desde que compartís el mismo circulo social. Y para que lo sepas, Lance es bi."


	4. Chapter 4

Si Keith no estaba evitando salir con Pidge y los demás _antes_ __del incidente con Lance en la tienda, él definitivamente evitaba pasar el rato con ellos _ahora_. Todavía estaba lidiando con el hecho de que era Lance, y que estaba _atraído_ por él, lo que quería decir que Keith no era tan heterosexual como siempre creyó serlo, y si iba directamente a hablar con Lance y ser almas gemelas, lo que sea que eso implique, iba a darle un ataque de histeria. Así que permaneció callado, especialmente cuando Lance andaba cerca. Pero cuando Hunk le preguntaba si quería ir con ellos─ él, Pidge, Lance y Shay─ para cenar o ver una película, Keith se encontraba así mismo incapaz de decir no. Había algo en Hunk. A Keith le gustaba ser su amigo, y le gustaba ser amigo de Pidge, y le preocupaba que el aislamiento al evitar a Lance, alejara a los otros dos. Estaba en una situación muy frustrante. Estaba internamente agradecido de que Hunk y Pidge estuvieran habladores ese día, y por la tenue luz en el restaurante, porque cada vez que atrapaba la mirada de Lance desde el otro lado de la mesa, se sonrojaba profusamente. Llegó un punto donde Keith estaba _seguro_ de que Pidge y Hunk se habían dado cuenta de eso.

"¿Te ocurre algo?" Le preguntó Hunk cuando se fueron ha hacer cola para comprar las entradas.

"¿Qué? Nada."

"¿Estas seguro? Definitivamente parece algo."

"Yo solo, ah, pensaba sobre mi trabajo."

"Amigo, trabajas demasiado." Pidge intervino. "Intenta relajarte un poco."

"¡Sí, Keith!" exclamó Lance. "Intenta divertirte de vez en cuando." Keith gruño, sus ojos apartándose de Lance. Cada vez que oía la voz de Lance, juraba que el tatuaje en su hombro le daba punzadas.

Lance volvió a ocuparse de sus propios asuntos. Por alguna razón, parecía que no le agradaba mucho a Keith. Cada vez que le hablaba, Keith le fruncía el ceño y miraba hacia otro lado. Era como si Keith no pudiera _soportarlo_ cerca de él, pero tenia que hacerlo por que era amigo de Hunk y Pidge. Como sea. No es como si a Lance le importara lo que Keith pensara de él. Dejo salir un suspiro, entonces se volvió hacia la vendedora de entradas, sonriéndole, y ella le devolvió la sonrisa, inclinándose hacia adelante del mostrador detrás del cristal. "¿Qué puedo hacer por ti guapo?"

"Si, quiero una entrada para, uh, ¿Cómo era Hunk? _Rewind Abyss?"_ Lance preguntó detrás suya. Hunk asintió. "Sí. _Rewind Abyss_. Un ticket, y tu número, si te sientes generosa."

"Ohh, tenemos un problema aquí." Dijo ella riéndose un poco. "Lo siento amigo, pero no juego para tu equipo. Y estoy hablando por," ella le mostro el tatuaje que tenia en su muñeca. "La entrada sería $12.50."

"Aww" Lance hizo un puchero. "Bueno, valió la pena el intento." Le entrego su tarjeta de débito.

"Vale, un consejo─ la chica de las palomitas. Es _muuuuy_ linda. Aquí tienes." Le devolvió su tarjeta y la entrada y Lance le sonrió otra vez.

"Gracias por el consejo." Lace se hizo a un lado y Pidge camino hacia adelante para comprar su entrada.

"Hey, buen trabajo, Casanova." Le dijo, golpeando ligeramente a Lance en el brazo. Hunk estaba riéndose detrás de ellos, y Shay se rio un poco, pero Keith solo frunció el ceño. ¿Cuál era su problema? Da igual. Una vez comprada su entrada, Lance utilizó su encanto con la chica de las palomitas, y esa vez funcionó. ¿Y qué si tenía un tatuaje de alma gemela? Eventualmente la encontraría. Hasta entonces, coquetear era una diversión inofensiva. Si las chicas querían darle sus números de teléfono, ¿por qué habría de negarse?

Cuando el grupo entra a la sala, Pidge insistió en sentarse al final, Hunk a su lado y Shay al lado de él, lo que dejaba a Lance entre Shay y Keith, quien deliberadamente se sentó tan lejos de Lance como pudo sin deslizarse al asiento contiguo. Lance lo miro, con una ceja enarcada, a lo cual Keith frunció el ceño y se encogió de hombros. Lance todavía pensaba en este hecho cuando él y Hunk regresaron a su departamento.

"¡No lo entiendo! ¿Cuál es su problema? Él es agradable contigo, con Pidge y con Shay, ¿Cuál es su problema conmigo? Lance despotricó.

"No lo sé. Quiero decir…no es como si a todo el mundo le fueras a gustar." Respondió Hunk.

"Quiero decir, que no le guste es una cosa, pero es como si Keith se asegurara de que _yo_ supiese que no le caigo bien. ¿He hecho algo?"

"¿Quieres que sea el 'Hunk amable' o el 'Hunk honesto'?"

"¡Ugh!" Lance se mofó. "¿No hay algún tipo de zona intermedio aquí?"

"Vale, la cosa va así, Lance: tu tienes una…uh, _gran_ personalidad. Tal vez Keith no sabe como manejarla. O él piense que eres un presumido."

"¡No soy un presumido!"

"Oh, _vale_." Le respondió Hunk. Lance no tuvo mucha respuesta a eso, así que en vez de eso se dejó caer en el sofá. Tal vez era un presumido, pero eso no era una cosa _mala_ , ¿verdad? Tener confianza se supone que es atractivo, ¿verdad? Quizás _necesitaba_ dejar lo del coqueteo, e intentar averiguar quién mierda era su alma gemela. El tatuaje se supone que aparece en cualquier lugar de una semana a varios meses antes de conocer a su alma gemela, y ya había sido un mes y medio; en el calendario estaba cerca octubre. Lance se estaba volviendo impaciente. Por lo que él sabía, ¡su alma gemela podría estar delante de sus narices! Todo este asunto le estaba estresando, así que se dirigió hacia el gimnasio de la universidad.

.

.

.

La tarde de película fue insoportable para Keith. No porque la película fuera mala. No, sino porque tuvo que ser testigo de que Lance coqueteó con la chica en la taquilla, y cuando ella lo rechazó, Lance se puso a coquetear con la chica en la máquina de palomitas de maíz ... ¡y obtuvo su número! Era injusto la confianza que tenía, coqueteando con cualquiera que tuviera falda, sin percatarse de que Keith estaba justo ahí, y Keith era demasiado…no tímido (vale, tal vez un poco), pero si demasiado frustrado para decirle nada a Lance. Y entonces los dos tuvieron que sentarse uno al lado del otro durante toda la película. Keith, incómodo, se alejó lo más posible de él, usando probablemente solo medio asiento. Lance levantó una ceja hacia él, y Keith se encogió de hombros a medias antes de apartar rápidamente la mirada.

Una vez que volvió a casa —Shiro notablemente ausente—Keith se cambio a sus ropas deportivas para ir al gimnasio y sacar todo el estrés de forma productiva. Él no tenía una membresía, así que se subió a Red y fue al gimnasio en la universidad. Solo estaba a la mitad de su entrenamiento cuando vio a Lance caminar hacia el gimnasio a través de la ventana. Oh ¿qué pasa con _este_ chico? Keith intentó no pensar sobre eso, pero era difícil no hacerlo cuando podía ver a Lance usando su encantadora sonrisa con la recepcionista, y esta cadena de coquetería no terminó esa noche. Tal vez sea la naturaleza de Lance, y tal vez no era intencional, pero él era muy coqueto y encantador y la forma en que Keith tenía que mirar los ojos de Lance—los ojos de _SU_ alma gemela—seguir a las chicas cuando pasaban por allí era exasperante. No eran _todas_ las chicas, pero sucedía al menos una vez cada vez que salían a almorzar con el grupo. Pidge tenía suficiente, y también Keith, pero Pidge expresó su molestia primero.

"Lance, ¿puedes tranquilizarte de una jodida vez?" le dijo mirándolo.

"¿Qué?"

"Tus ojos están vagando ¿vale? Estoy cansada de sentarme aquí y verte elegir tu nuevo objetivo, incluso si no dices nada, se lo que estas pensando. Y…tienes un alma gemela, ¿has pensado siquiera en buscarla?"

"Oh, Pidge venga ya, solo estoy mirando. No hay nada de malo en eso, ¿verdad?"

"Ugh." Gruño Pidge.

"No, lo digo en enserio, escucha, hay una gran diferencia entre atracción sexual y atracción física, ¿vale?"

"Si, entiendo que es atracción física."

"Vale, solo estoy apreciándola."

"Espera, tengo una pregunta." Dijo Hunk. "Lance, tu eres abiertamente bisexual, ¿verdad? Entonces ¿por qué no eres así también con los chicos?" Lance iba a empezar a decir algo, pero Shay respondió por él.

"Por que la sociedad es heteronormativa. Es mucho más agotador mentalmente acercarse a alguien de tu mismo sexo." Hunk miro a Shay. "Yo no soy estrictamente heterosexual, tampoco."

"Oh." Musito Lance. Todo el mundo se quedo callado por un momento, entonces Hunk se aclaró la garganta.

"¿Qué? Chicos, no es la gran cosa." Dijo Hunk. "De todas maneras, Lance, ¿cuál es tu opinión sobre eso?"

"Vale, bueno Shay tiene mucha razón. Es difícil para mi hablar o mirar a un chico de esa manera. Tal vez es parte de mí que está tratando de analizar mi propia atracción. Es como, ¿por qué _no puedo_ mirar a un chico tan fácilmente como a una chica? Es siempre como, '¡sí, me parece lindo! Aprecio eso' pero a menudo, las chicas son como…impresionantes. Mira allí," Lance apunto a través del lugar hacia alguien. "Ella es 70% piernas, un gran sentido de la moda. Muy boho. Lo que estoy diciendo es que ella es linda. No tiene que significar nada mas allá de eso. De hecho, eso me recuerda, Keith, ¿Cómo va lo del numero que te pedí?" Keith, quien estaba en su típico silencio meditabundo, golpeó la mesa con las manos y se alejó.

"No puedo _aguantarlo_ " se dijo Keith a sí mismo e hizo su camino hacia el aparcamiento donde estaba Red. Ese día tomo el camino largo a casa, dejando que sus frustraciones se alejaran. Gruñó con enojo en cada esquina, el sonido se ahogó por Red, pero no dejaba suficiente energía como para no estar enojado cuando llegaba a casa.

Cerró dando un gran portazo, y una vez más, Shiro no estaba en casa. Keith no era un gran fan de estar solo en el departamento, pero claramente tenia otras cosas en mente. Su teléfono sonó, el identificador de llamas decía 'Pidge'. "Oh, genial. Apuesto a que ella quiere darme una mierda sobre esto." Gruñó Keith antes de contestar.

"Keith ¿qué demonios fue eso?"

"Y hola para ti también, Pidge."

"Tu mierda angustiante ha dejado a todos aquí sentados preguntándose cual es tu jodido problema. Pensé que estabas intentando hacer amigos."

"Si, lo _estoy,_ pero Lance solo…ugh. Toda esa charla sobre que ve diferente a los chicos de las chicas, y está forzándome a darle el número de Nyma, no puedo… ¡ugh!"

"Por que _te_ importa si…oh. _Ohhhhh._ Ya veo lo que pasa. Estas celoso."

Keith se sonrojo, y de repente estaba agradecido de que Shiro no estuviera ahí. "¡No lo estoy!"

"¡Sí lo estas! Te enfada cada vez que él les coquetea a otras chicas. Y, sí, creo que a veces puede ser un poco… molesto, pero en lo que respecta al coqueteo, es naturalmente encantador. La mayor parte del tiempo no es intencional. _Me_ enojo cuando él está mirando descaradamente el culo."

"Qué montón de mierda; no necesito esto de ti."

"Keith, encara los hechos—eres gruñón y hosco a su alrededor, te pones nervioso cuando te habla y enojado por el hecho de que tan fácilmente habla con las chicas y simplemente te escapaste porque pregunta por otras personas de una manera coqueta. Entonces puedo proponer tres explicaciones. Una: estas celoso por que tiene encanto natural y puede acercarse fácilmente a las personas; dos: tu definitivamente no lo toleras; o tres: _tú_ tienes sentimientos por—"

"¡Esta bien, es suficiente! ¡Lo sé! Vale, sí, me es difícil estar cerca de Lance. Y es por una _muy_ buena razón." Keith tomo aire. Podía decírselo a Pidge, que estaba esperando su explicación. "Esta es la verdad, Pidge. Lance es…mi alma gemela."

"¡Qué!"

"¡Lo sé, lo sé! Se lo que vas a decir—que debería decirle algo y acabar con todo este asunto o lo que sea, pero es tan…intimidante. Esta es la cosa sobre mí. Yo nunca he salido con _nadie_ , y cuando descubrí que Lance era mi alma gemela, pensé que era heterosexual. Y como tu dices, el es muy encantador, y ni siquiera puedo ponerme las pilas para decirle que demonios esta pasando, y todos salimos, yo me siento ahí escuchándole hablar sobre cuan atractivas son las chicas, y como son los chicos de diferentes, y es como… ¿y si a él _no_ le gusto? ¿Y si la primera cosa que le digo es algo estúpido? No sé qué…ugh."

"Vale, ¡pero no puedes solamente sentarte y enfadarte, quejándote de que es coqueto y al mismo tiempo elijes no actuar sobre lo que no es solo una atracción, sino un mensaje literal del universo!"

"Ugh, ¡Lo sé! Se que estoy siendo un idiota sobre esto, yo solo…todavía estoy asimilando las cosas."

"Eso tiene sentido, entonces, _yo_ voy a dejarte con un par de información. Si a Lance le atrae un chico, él va a ser más discreto al respecto. Como ellos dijeron antes, heteronormativa y todo eso. Así que, incluso si no lo expresa, hay varias oportunidades de que te encuentre atractivo."

"¿Qué te hace decir eso?"

"Aquí viene la segunda parte de la información…"

Hunk, Shay, Pidge y Lance miraron como Keith se largo sin explicación alguna, hasta que Lance rompió el silencio.

"Sabes, de una manera rara, Keith esta muy bueno."


	5. Chapter 5

Desde que Lance dijo en voz alta que creía que Keith estaba bueno, la idea no dejo su mente. El gruñón y pequeño puchero de Keith y el ceño fruncido siempre se los dirigía a Lance y sus tormentosos ojos azul grisáceos demostraban... frustración, por decir lo menos. Frustración por que Lance no sabia que hacer con sus propios sentimientos, pero también porque parecía que estaba muy _muy_ claro que Keith no lo soportaba del todo. Y honestamente, todo el asunto hacia que Lance tuviese ganas de estamparse la cabeza contra el escritorio. Lo cual, era exactamente lo que estaba haciendo, una cálida tarde de octubre.

"¿Ese golpe está relacionado con los deberes o…?" pregunto Hunk desde su propio escritorio, mirando a Lance.

"Relacionado con Keith." Musito Lance, con la voz ahogada debido a que su cara estaba contra la mesa. Él se inclinó un poco hacia arriba y se apoyó en los codos. "Hunk, no sé qué hacer, he tenido crushes en chicos antes, pero esto es…malo. ¡Y salió de la nada! Él es tan…ardiente, ese día salió furioso, y no siento que pueda hacer nada al respecto porque él solo ... ¿me odia?"

"Lance, Keith no te odia."

"¿Cómo sabes tu eso?" Lance se rompió. "Él ni siquiera me ha dicho _una palabra_. Y todo lo que obtengo es una mirada y un suspiro malhumorado." Hunk se encogió de hombros.

"Tal vez solo es tímido."

"Él _no es_ tímido, no tiene problemas al hablar contigo y con Shay."

"Tío, entonces no lo sé." Hunk de hecho, lo sabía. Keith le había dicho a Pidge que él y Lance eran almas gemelas, y luego Pidge soltó la sopa antes de que Keith también le pudiera decir a Hunk (lo que finalmente hizo) y Hunk tuvo que fingir que no estaba al tanto, pero Hunk Garrett no era un gran mentiroso. Lo que se reducía a que todos, excepto Lance, estaban al tanto de la situación, y Hunk y Pidge se limitaban a ver a los dos niños participar en un juego mutuamente frustrante de pollo gay. Excepto que en vez de ser chicos heterosexuales que solo estaban jodiendo, eran dos chicos legítimamente interesados el uno en el otro, pero ambos tenían demasiado miedo para hacer un movimiento. Y todo el mundo se estaba hartando de eso. Pidge y Hunk estaban a días de hacer apuestas sobre quién finalmente haría un movimiento. Lance estaba deprimido por eso, y Keith todavía estaba tratando de encontrar la manera de _hablar_ con Lance. Todo esto pasaba por la cabeza de Keith así que la hundió en su escritorio.

"¿Crees que deberíamos hacer una fiesta de Halloween?" Pregunto Shiro de la nada.

Keith miro a Shiro, con una ceja alzada. "Tú, Takashi Shirogane, quieres hacer una fiesta."

"Vamos, no lo digas de esa forma."

"No sabia que eras del tipo de hacer fiestas."

"No lo soy. Allura dijo algo sobre que necesitaba disfrutar más, creo. Y pensé que a lo mejor podría ser…no sé." Se encogió de hombros Shiro.

"No, esta bien, crep que podría ser divertido." Murmuro Keith, no muy seguro de si le gustaba la idea.

"Hmmm. Voy a escribirle a Pidge sobre esto. Deberías invitar a Hunk y Lance también." Keith sintió que se le caía la cara.

"¿Por qué tendría que hacerlo yo y no Pidge?"

"Porque has estado evitando hablar con Lance." Keith cruzo sus brazos, frunciendo el ceño a Shiro. Me estás poniendo mala cara porque estoy en lo cierto." Keith no respondió, si no que cogió su teléfono. Pensó en enviarle un mensaje de texto a Pidge, pero sabía que ella no iba a tolerar su mierda 'invita a Lance por mí por que soy un jodido gay cobarde' tonterías. En su lugar decidió escribirle a Hunk. Hunk tenia una forma gentil de sobrellevar las cosas.

Keith: Aparentemente Shiro va a organizar una fiesta.

Hunk: Huh

Hunk: ¿En serio?

Keith: Si, Allura le dijo que era un aburrido, y ahora quiere probar que no lo es.

Keith: Dijo que iba a escribirle a Pidge sobre eso, así que a lo mejor lo oigas de ella.

Hunk: Por supuesto.

Keith: ¿Puedes hacerme el favor de decírselo a Lance?

Hunk: Quiero decir.

Hunk: Claro, supongo.

Hunk: ¿Por qué no hablas con él?

Keith: No vamos a hablar sobre esto ahora.

Keith: Sería genial si pudieras hacerlo por mí.

Keith: Y no le digas a Shiro o a Pidge o a LANCE que te he pedido que le preguntes.

Hunk: Oh dios.

Hunk: Vale, pero no soy el mejor guardando secretos.

Hunk: Lo intentare.

Keith dejo escapar un suspiro de alivio. Gracias a Dios por Hunk Garrett. Shiro era mas como un hermano para Keith, y él definitivamente ha dejado su lado 'paterno' salir más, y Pidge era una gran amiga, pero que no podía lidiar con su mierda. Ella no era buena lidiando con la mierda de _nadie_ , y ella podría ser un poco sarcástica. ¿Hunk? Él era la persona más dulce que Keith pudo conocer nunca. Y si, podía bromear a veces con eso, pero él era leal como el infierno y Keith estaba agradecido por haberse hecho amigos. Keith echó un vistazo a la hora en su portátil, se lanzó hacia arriba y agarró su chaqueta, corriendo hacia la puerta.

"¿Tarde para el trabajo?" Habló Shiro detrás de él.

"¡Si!"

No era la primera vez que Keith tenia una visita sorpresa en el trabajo (estaba el día en el que Lance le habló por primera vez, una memoria que aún era tan desconcertante.) pero Pidge apareció por Beezer's esa tarde, y empezó ha hablar con Keith y Nyma en el mostrador

"Oh. Hey, Pidge. ¿Qué haces aquí? No sabia que tuvieras coche." Preguntó Keith.

"No lo tengo. Pero hay algunas partes realmente geniales aquí y estoy buscando diseñar una especie de mini-bot. Bueno, formando equipo con Hunk. Soy más un programador."

"Oh, diablos, eso suena increíble."

"¿Cuánto cuesta esto?" Pidge coloco una turbina y un motor pequeño en el mostrador. Keith se frotó la barbilla con la mano por un momento.

"Hmmm…100$ por ambos. Es más cara la turbina." Pidge miro ambas piezas pensativamente por un momento, entonces volvió a hablar.

"Entonces solo el motor. Hey, asumo que ya sabes sobre la fiesta de Halloween que va a preparar Shiro."

"Sí, quiero decir vivimos _juntos_."

"Por supuesto…has─"

Keith se ruborizó, sabiendo exactamente lo que Pidge iba a preguntar, pero fue salvado de la vergüenza de admitir que esa tarea subcontratada por la interrupción del Nyma.

"Ooh, ¿Una fiesta? ¿Puedo ir?" Ella preguntó con una mano alrededor de la muñeca de Keith. Él alzó una ceja en su dirección, intercambiando una mirada con Pidge, entonces volvió la vista a Nyma.

"Umm, si claro. Te enviare un mensaje con la dirección cuando cerremos."

.

.

.

.

Halloween llegó, y Lance estaba más que un poco estresado sobre qué ponerse.

"Mira, esta es la razón por la que no solo dices 'No necesito comprar un disfraz, Hunk, voy a conjuntar algo en casa'. Porque ahora, me estás estresando."

"Oh por favor, tú estas bien, vas a tener un jodido traje combinado con el de Shay como pareja. Eso es asquerosamente adorable."

"Solo estas celoso de no haber encontrado a tu princesa Leia." Lance frunció el ceño, y deliberadamente caminó hacia el baño solo para que Hunk pudiera ver el dedo medio que estaba sosteniendo.

"Bien, yo ...yo Reutilizaré el de sexy vampiro del año pasado." Murmuró Lance más para sí mismo que para Hunk, y rogando porque todavía le quede. Una vez que Lance y Hunk estuvieron listos, fueron en el coche de Hunk a por Shay y Pidge (ambas viven en los dormitorios, solo que en diferentes edificios), y se dirigieron a casa de Shiro y Keith. Shiro y Allura también estaban llevando disfraces de parejas (Sailor Moon y Tuxedo Mask) y Lance disimulo una risa antes de dirigirse ha Keith, el cual estaba disfrazado de hombre lobo, pero no como uno aterrador, si no que parecía mas un esponjoso gatito. Pensaba ir allí para hablar con Keith, y con suerte romper un poco el muro que había entre ambos y luego vio a la chica de la tienda de autos colgada de él. Lance sintió que se sonrojaba, y en su lugar se dirigió hacia la cocina para hablar con Shiro. "Shiro ¿tienes algo de alcohol?" Shiro enarcó una ceja hacia él, apreciándose por encima de su máscara.

"Umm…si, tenemos un poco de todo, pero ¿tú no eres menor de edad?"

"Voy a cumplir 21 este verano, ¡vamos colega! Solo estoy…un poco tenso ahora." Admitió Lance, echando un vistazo a Keith, quien estaba hablando con Nyma en voz baja.

"Shiro, es una fiesta. No será divertido si los únicos que bebemos somos tu y yo." Dijo Allura, antes de darle un beso a Shiro en la mejilla. Ella comenzó a sacar el licor de Shiro─ vodka, ron, vino Alteano, una botella de tequila, una botella de muy buen aspecto de brandy que Shiro guardó de inmediato.

"Bien, toma un poco. Excepto mi brandy." Lance se sirvió una limonada con vodka, y algunos otros comenzaron a desmadrarse.

Keith estaba incomodo con sus orejas mientras Shiro se estaba poniendo su máscara, algo en lo que no parecía muy feliz.

"¿Allura te convenció de usar _eso_ también?"

"Aparentemente adora Halloween." Musitó Shiro. Antes de que Keith pudiera responder, tocaron a la puerta. Keith y Shiro intercambiaron miradas, entonces Keith fue a abrir la puerta. Era Nyma, vestida de una sexy demonio.

"¡Feliz Halloween!"

"Oh, hey Nyma." Saludo Shiro desde el otro lado de la habitación.

"Llegas temprano." Murmuró Keith.

"¿En serio? Lo siento. Bueno, ¡he traído algo de whiskey!" respondió Nyma.

"Oh. Bien, No perdono a menores de edad─" Keith golpeó a Shiro en el brazo. "Ow, ¿por qué fue eso?"

"No te quejes, que fue en tu brazo protésico. Además, es obvio que va a haber alcohol Shiro. También podrías aceptarlo. No te veo quejarte cuando robo tus cervezas."

"No me escuchas que es distinto." Contratacó Shiro. Nyma sonrió.

El departamento se comenzó a llenar, una mezcla de gente que Keith apenas podía reconocer vagamente de Garrison y los amigos de Allura y Shiro. Pasó un tiempo hasta que Pidge, Hunk, Lance y Shay aparecieron, Lance vestido con un ridículo traje de vampiro sin camisa. Nyma se sirvió el whiskey que trajo y ya estaba un poco mareada, bailando alrededor de Keith cuando Lance apareció. Keith lo miró, y como titubeo al verla a ella, así que dirigió sus ojos a ella, sintiéndose aliviado de que Rolo no estuviese cerca, pero también estaba bastante harto de ella.

"Nyma detente. Detén este coqueteo sin sentido conmigo; tienes novio y yo tengo un alma gemela y yo…" Keith vaciló con lo ultimo que iba a decir. Nunca lo había dicho en voz alta, pero con todo el asunto del alma gemela lo tuvo pensando sobre eso y tal vez era cierto.

"Soy gay." Nyma se limitó a pestañear.

"Oh. Oh dios mío, lo siento. Yo siempre hago esto con los chicos, y es jodido para mí hacer eso a Rolo, y para ti, y.…" las lágrimas empezaron a salir de sus ojos.

"Nyma, no…no llores, no lo dije para hacerte sentir como una idiota. Vamos, hablemos afuera." Keith agarro su mano y la llevo con él hacia el balcón. Keith sabía por qué Nyma se sentía tan mal, pero dudaba que Rolo le hubiera contado sobra la conversación que tuvieron. Así que él y Nyma pasan una hora hablando a corazón abierto.

.

.

.

.

Lance no solía ser del tipo celoso, pero era difícil no serlo, ya que Keith estaba afuera con Nyma. Termino su bebida, en el momento que Keith salió, tomo una segunda, una tercera y una cuarta, por lo que se iba emborrachando a medida que avanzaba la noche. Lance cruzó sus brazos, enfurruñado en una pared cerca de Pidge. Ella también tenia un vaso en su mano, pero no estaba ni la mitad de ebria que él.

"Míralo ahí fuera. Menudo imbécil. ¿Por qué tiene que estar afuera con _ella_? ¿Por qué no puede dejar de ser imbécil? Yo debo…debería darle un pedazo de mis pensamientos."

"Solo díselo Lance." Dijo Pidge, con una sonrisa satisfecha en su cara.

"Si…sí. Voy a decírselo." Lance reacciono cuando la puerta del balcón se abrió de nuevo. Nyma entró primero, y Lance pasó a su lado, empujándola con el hombro. Keith estaba cerrando la puerta detrás de él cuando apareció Lance.

"Tú y yo. Necesitamos hablar." Lance dijo arrastrando las palabras, arrastrando a Keith afuera otra vez.

"¿Cuál es tu problema conmigo? Tú-tú-tú nunca dices nada, solo…te la pasas mirándome, te ves todo hosco y meditabundo y ATRACTIVO y ¡no es justo! ¿He hecho…algo malo? Y estas aquí, quiero decir, has invitado a uh… ¿Nyma? Yo no…Keef. ¿Por qué me odias?" Dijo Lance, gesticulando salvajemente.

Keith permaneció de pie, escuchando la perorata de un Lance borracho. Oh no. Se sonrojo cuando Lance dijo que era atractivo, apretando sus dientes sin querer decir nada, pero entonces, cuando Lance formuló la ultima pregunta, no pudo contenerse más. Agarro la muñeca de Lance y le habló por primera vez.

"¡No te odio, idiota!" y cuando se cuenta de lo que había hecho, Keith soltó a Lance, dejando salir simultáneamente un jadeo y cubriendo su boca. La comprensión apareciendo en la cara de Lance.

"¿Qué?"

"Yo no…te odio."

"Keef…eres mi alma gemela."


	6. Chapter 6

Pidge movió sus cejas hacia Hunk desde el otro lado de la habitación, y una vez obtuvo su atención, asintió hacia la puerta trasera donde estaba Keith y Lance hablando. Él murmuro algo hacia Shay, le dio un beso en la mejilla y camino hacia Pidge.

"Ellos están…hablando?"

"Ya era hora." Musitó Pidge.

"Es Keith…bueno, él está bien ¿verdad?"

Pidge se encogió de hombros. "Lance está borracho…" su voz se desvaneció.

Hunk río. "Podrá manejarlo, si te preocupa él acabará olvidando todo."

"Simplemente no quiero lidiar con toda su mierda otra vez." En este punto, Shiro y Allura se acercaron, también, con los brazos alrededor del otro.

"¿Están hablando?" Preguntó Shiro.

"Si, lo sé, yo también dije lo mismo." Murmuro Hunk.

"Tal vez…no deberíamos estar observándolos." Dijo Allura.

"Si, probablemente tengas razón" Estuvo de acuerdo Shiro, pero, aun así, nadie se movió de su sitio, todos muy curiosos de la reacción de los dos chicos que se encontraban fuera, hasta que Shay fue hasta donde Hunk para llevárselo.

"Muy bien suficiente" dijo ella. "Prefiero que vengas a bailar conmigo." Hunk le dedicó una sonrisa.

"Bueno, esa es una propuesta que no puedo rechazar." Le dijo, y paso su brazo alrededor de la cintura de Shay antes de alejarse con ella. Shiro dejo salir una pequeña risa.

"Esos dos son realmente adorables."

"Incluso podrían darnos unas pocas lecciones." Allura sonrió.

"Ugh" Murmuró Pidge para sí misma, "parejas."

.

.

.

.

"Eres mi alma gemela. Has dicho que…tú has dicho ¿Qué cosa?" Keith estaba furiosamente sonrojado, pero ahora que estaba a la vista, él sabía que tenía que responderle a Lance.

"Si, lo…lo sé. Lo supe desde el día en el que fuiste con Hunk a mi trabajo." Los ojos de Lance se ensancharon.

"¿Tu lo sabias? ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes? Ohh, espera ¿estabas avergonzado?" Lance bromeo de forma ebria. Keith se sonrojo aún más, si es que era posible.

"No…"

"¡En verdad lo estabas!"

"Vale, tal vez lo estaba… ¿Crees que esto es fácil para mí?"

"Pfft, ¡¿ _Tú_ te crees que es fácil para mí?!"

"¡Si!"

"Que… ¿Por qué dices eso?"

Keith bufo. "Porque, no sé, ¿eres bueno hablando con la gente? ¿Sabes cómo coquetear? Yo…yo nunca he tenido esa clase de confianza hablando con chicas, mucho menos con algún hombre, y desde que supuse quien era mi alma gemela, me hizo pensar que tal vez sea gay. Tu estas cómodo llamándote bi."

"Ohh siiiii…todo el asunto de que te guste tú mismo género es _realmente_ difícil de, uh, lidiar." Murmuro Lance. "Yo no quería decir nada tampoco, pero siempre te he encontrado atractivo."

"¿Por qué no dijiste _nada_ entonces?" Le rebatió Keith. "Espera… ¿siempre?"

Lance asintió de forma entusiasta. "Si, si, desde que te vi en esa clase de escritura creativa." Keith hizo una mueca. Él aun no avanzaba nada en su trabajo. "Si no dije nada fue por…"

"Porque pensabas que te odiaba."

"¡Porque pensaba que me odiabas! Hey, hey Keith, ¡vamos a decírselo a Pidge y Hunk!"

"Uhh…ellos tal vez ya lo saben. Shiro también." Lance no dijo nada, solo hizo un leve sonido de confusión. "¡Lo sé, lo sé! Vale. Necesitaba alguien con quien hablarlo."

"Entonces, chicos… ¿todos vosotros lo sabíais? ¿Y nadie me dijo nada? Bien, supongo… ¿que no era de su incumbencia? No me importa, solo quiero bailar contigo, tu jodido chico lindo. ¡También necesito otro trago! Y, y tu deberías tomar uno también." Lance sonrió y Keith finalmente se deshizo de su estoica expresión y le devolvió la sonrisa a Lance.

"Bien, no se mucho sobre eso, pero, uh, puedo bailar ¿tal vez?" Lance tomó eso como una victoria y tiro de Keith hacia el interior. "My Type" estaba sonando, y Lance rebotó en sus pies junto a Keith, cubriendo los hombros de Keith con un brazo, y Keith empezó a intentar moverse al ritmo de la canción. "Estas muy tenso" murmuró Lance, envolviendo su otro brazo alrededor de Keith haciendo que ambos brazos queden en sus hombros, poniéndolos cara a cara. "Tienes que…soltarte un poco". Keith no sabía qué hacer con sus manos, y de forma cautelosa las puso sobre la espalda de Lance. Y empezaron a moverse juntos. No era una canción lenta, pero ellos definitivamente estaban bailando como una pareja. Keith tuvo que recordarse a sí mismo como respirar. Él nunca había estado tan cerca de nadie. Las manos de Lance seguían acariciando su nuca, y la respiración de Keith se volvía irregular. Y además, ¿eran imaginaciones suyas o Lance estaba más cerca? No, Lance _definitivamente_ estaba más cerca de él. "Esta podría ser nuestra canción" susurró Lance. ¿Había oído bien? ¡No podía ser cierto!

"Esta canción es sobre un chico que ve a todo el mundo como su tipo, entonces, si, ese eres tú."

"No, cállate, _tu_ eres mi tipo." De acuerdo, entonces si las inhibiciones de Lance sobre su sexualidad eran lo que le impedía ser tan bueno con los chicos, entonces tenía sentido que estuviera siendo así, ya que el alcohol lo hacía bajar la guardia. Pero, aun así, Keith no tenía idea de cómo manejarlo. Estaban prácticamente nariz con nariz, la canción estaba llegando a su fin, y Lance todavía estaba inclinando su cabeza más cerca, los labios a centímetros de distancia. Lance cerró los ojos, esperando el momento, con el corazón golpeando en su pecho, y luego ... y luego Keith se fue; Se había alejado, ambos se volvieron de un divertido tono rosa.

"Yo, uh ... iré por bebidas", murmuró Keith. Podía ver a Pidge apenas sofocando la risa y Shiro, con esa mirada de 'padre orgulloso' parado en la cocina.

"Acercándote bastante, ¿eh?" Pidge sonrió.

"Oye, no te pongas demasiado altanera, no olvides que yo también se cosas", dijo Keith, a pesar de que no soñaría con contar el secreto de Pidge. Shiro parecía medio confundido por ese comentario, simplemente enarcando una ceja. Keith lo miró. "Ni siquiera quiero escucharlo de ti".

"No, no, creo que es algo bueno. Ya no tienes que lidiar con este gran secreto".

Keith suspiró. "Está bien. Oye, ¿sabes lo que estaba bebiendo?"

"Limonada De Vodka". Pidge y Shiro dijeron al unísono.

"Pero, uh, ten cuidado con el vodka, amigo, él ya ha tenido algunos". Dijo Shiro. Keith frunció los labios mientras mezclaba la bebida, y luego sacó una cerveza de la nevera para él.

La fiesta continuó, el apartamento se vació y pronto solo quedaron Shiro, Lance y Keith, sentados en el sofá. Keith era muy consciente de que la rodilla de Lance tocaba la suya, y su cabeza en su hombro, y lo cariñoso que Lance estaba siendo. No era exactamente desagradable, pero era inusual. Shiro se levantó del sofá y se estiró. "Bueno, creo que me voy a la cama. No te levantes por los problemas aquí". Dijo, en parte bromeando, pero aún con una nota de seriedad antes de vagar hacia la parte posterior del apartamento y entrar en el dormitorio.

"¿Estás cansado?" Lance murmuró, todavía no totalmente calmado. Había terminado la bebida que Keith le preparó después de su primer baile, más uno más, elevando el total de la noche a 6.

"Un poco. ¿Tú lo estás?"

"Mhm... oh mierda!" Lance se sentó de golpe.

"¿Qué? Oh..." Keith se dio cuenta del dilema. "Hunk te dejó aquí."

"Está bien..."

"Bueno..." Keith reflexionó por un momento. "Podría llevarte."

"¿Lo harías?"

"¿Cómo te sientes acerca de las motos?"

Lance hizo una expresión insegura. "No sé. Nunca me he montado en una".

"Eso ... podría no ser una buena idea, entonces", murmuró Keith. No quería señalar que Lance todavía estaba borracho. "Hmm. ¿Por qué no simplemente...hmm?"

"¿Qué?"

"¿Podrías quedarte aquí esta noche?"

"Moviéndote un poco rápido, ¿no crees?" Lance sonrió. Cuando los ojos de Keith se ampliaron, Lance se corrigió enseguida. "¡Estoy bromeando! Era una broma ... no puedo creer que Hunk me dejará aquí".

"Probablemente quería pasar un tiempo a solas con Shay". Keith murmuró.

"Yeahhh". Lance volvió la cabeza hacia el hombro de Keith. Keith no pudo evitar echarle un vistazo. Su, uh, traje dejaba poco a la imaginación. Era solo una pequeña capa y calzoncillos negros con un murcielago sobre la entrepierna. Había dientes falsos que habían sido abandonados hacía mucho tiempo, y sangre falsa y seca que goteaba de la barbilla de Lance, pero incluso cuando estaba cansado y borracho, no se podía quitar el hecho de que era atractivo. También estaba sin camisa, que no estaba ayudando con el estado emocional actual de Keith (que, en una palabra, estaba abrumado). Finalmente, Keith respiró hondo y levantó a Lance.

"Está bien, es hora de acostarse".

"Esper, pero...No tengo un cepillo de dientes o cualquiera de mis ..." Incluso borracho, Lance pensó mejor en mencionar su rutina matutina. Fue... mucho. "No tengo ropa". Mierda, Keith no había pensado en eso.

"Oh, um. Tengo algunas cosas que puedes tomar prestadas". Él murmuró. Tanto estaba sucediendo en una noche.

Con un poco de esfuerzo, Keith limpió a Lance y luego comenzó a revisar su cómoda para encontrar un pijama para él. Lance estaba sentado en la cama, mirando al techo con una sonrisa boba en su rostro. Keith vino con un par de pantalones, una camiseta y boxers. "Aquí."

Lance atravesó la pila. "¿Estás...prestándome calzoncillos?" Joder ¿eso era raro? "

"No vas a manchar de sudor mis sabanas. Quédate la ropa interior, si quieres".

"Ohh, ¿ya estamos compartiendo ropa?"

"Cállate." Keith regresó a su cómoda, haciendo un esfuerzo para no darse la vuelta mientras Lance se quitaba los pantalones. "Joder" murmuró, tratando de permanecer callado para Shiro, quien se había dormido bastante rápido.

"¿Qué pasa?"

"No puedo encontrar otra camiseta limpia. No es que usualmente los use como pijamas". Murmuró, esperando que Lance no lo escuchara.

"Keef. ¿Duermes sin camisa?" Lance dijo, con una nota ansiosa en su voz.

"Shhh" asintió hacia Shiro. "Sí, típicamente lo hago".

"Bueno, no tienes que hacer nada diferente por mí". Keith tuvo la sensación de que esto era una táctica solo para que Lance lo viera sin camisa, pero de todos modos lo aceptó y se quitó la camisa, sintiendo los ojos de Lance sobre él mientras lo hacía. "Maldita sea", escuchó a Lance murmurar detrás de él, y no pudo evitar sentir el ligero aumento de confianza. Se sentó en la cama junto a Lance y los dos se miraron, hasta que Keith frunció el ceño.

"¿Vas a acostarte, o qué?"

"Correcto" dijo Lance, tirando de las mantas hacia atrás y arrastrándose debajo de ellas. Keith se alegró de tener una cama llena, porque había suficiente espacio para que ambos se pusieran cómodos. "Buenas noches" susurró Lance.

Lance se durmió primero, pero Keith se quedó allí un rato, pensando en su situación actual. Había un chico lindo en su cama, estaba su ALMA GEMELA en su cama. Y muy tentativamente, Keith pasó un brazo sobre Lance, presionó su cara contra su cabello y se quedó dormido, siendo la cuchara grande.

Keith se despertó con calma, considerando que no estaba solo en su cama. Tomó unas cuantas respiraciones lentas antes de alejarse lentamente de Lance. Él necesitaba desesperadamente un poco de café, solo para procesar lo que estaba sucediendo. Al salir del dormitorio, vio la pluma salvaje de cabello blanco de la cama de Shiro. Así que Allura también pasó la noche. De repente se sintió muy agradecido de que no ocurrió nada, con cualquiera de las dos parejas.

Shiro lo espera en la cocina. Bueno, no esperando, por decirlo, sino sentado en la mesa de la cocina con una taza de café frente a él mientras se acurrucaba con su prótesis.

"¿Problemas con el brazo?" Keith preguntó.

"La articulación del codo se está trabando".

"Mm"

Shiro se aclaró la garganta. "Entonces, uh, ¿qué estaba haciendo Lance en tu cama esta mañana?" Keith se congeló. Fue la segunda vez que lo hizo porque Shiro lo llamó. Keith vaciló.

"¿Qué estaba ... qué estaba haciendo Allura en _tu_ cama?"

"¿Ella es mi novia?"

Keith vaciló de nuevo. "¡Uh! Estaba borracho, ¿de acuerdo? Hunk lo dejó aquí, la moto lo habría hecho vomitar; dejarlo aquí era lo correcto. ¿Verdad?"

"No, no dejar que beba tanto fue lo correcto".

"Bueno, bueno, yo no estaba por las primeras cuatro copas". Shiro le frunció el ceño. "Escucha, ¿podemos simplemente ... no hablar de esto en este momento o, no pelear por eso?, de todos modos, hablaré contigo la próxima vez que alguien necesite pasar la noche".

"No es eso; podría haber dormido en el sofá".

"Bueno, tal vez lo quería en la cama conmigo", dijo Keith en voz baja. Oh. _Oh._ vale.

"¿Qué?" Preguntó Shiro. Keith no quería decirlo en voz baja. En ese momento, la puerta del dormitorio se abrió con un chirrido y apareció Lance, frotándose los ojos.

"Oye, gracias por dejarme dormir aquí", dijo, más dirigido a Keith que a Shiro.

"Oh, sí, no hay problema. Entonces, uh, ¿quieres que te lleve a casa?" Keith preguntó.

"No.…solo llamaré a un taxi".

"¿Estás seguro? Puedo..."

"De verdad, está bien. No quisiera molestarte". Había algo en la forma en que estaba hablando que Keith tuvo que preguntar.

"Lance, ¿recuerdas...de lo que hablamos anoche?"

"Hmm...hmm...nop!"

Mierda. Por supuesto. Estaba jodidamente borracho. "¡Qué! ¡Tuvimos un momento de unión! ¡Te sostuve en mis brazos!"

"Nooooope, si no lo recuerdo, no pasó". Keith frunció el ceño con furia. Todo ese progreso, se ha ido. "¡Shiro! ¿Es ese tu brazo? No sabía que tenías una prótesis". Shiro miró a Lance incómodamente.

"Uh, sí, lo siento. Lo estaba arreglando. Normalmente no me lo quito".

"Es un poco grosero señalarlo", dijo Keith, con los brazos cruzados, apoyado contra la pared. Estaba _tan_ enojado porque Lance no recordaba nada de lo que pasó.

"Sí...lo siento", murmuró Lance antes de arrojar su mochila sobre su hombro. "Uh, mi taxi está aquí, así que tengo que...uh adiós". Se quedó mirando a Keith por un momento, quien ni siquiera se despidió, y luego Lance apretó la mandíbula y se fue, dejando que la puerta se cerrara detrás de él. Mierda. ¿Por qué le dijo a Keith que no recordaba nada? Él lo recordaba todo; La charla, el baile, el casi beso, el dormir en la posición de cuchara. Y joder, Keith estuvo sin camisa junto a él, toda la noche. Lance golpeó sus nudillos contra su propia cabeza. "¡Estúpida bifobia interiorizada! ¡Maldita sea!" De vuelta al punto de partida.


	7. Chapter 7

Pidge: ¿cómo estuvo el resto de tu noche?

Keith: ¿Hunk y tú lo dejaron aquí a propósito?

Pidge: pff sí, en realidad

Pidge: pensé que ustedes dos estaban muy bien con sus emisiones ayer.

Keith: si bueno no importa

Keith: aparentemente olvidó TODO lo que paso anoche

Pidge: ¿estas jodiendo conmigo cierto?

Keith: ojalá

Keith: pasaron muchas cosas

Pidge: vi algo de lo que hablabais

Keith: si bueno

Keith: ¿De alguna manera me sincere conmigo mismo?

Pidge: ¿eh?

Keith: está bien, siempre me dije a mí mismo que las chicas no estaban interesadas en mí porque, ¿por qué salir en citas cuando sabes que tienes un alma gemela en algún lugar?

Keith: pero realmente creo que no me interesaban las chicas y encontré algún tipo de razón para justificarlo

Keith: mientras que al mismo tiempo me negaba a mí mismo que pensaba que algunos chicos, a veces, eran atractivos

Keith: cuando me di cuenta de que Lance era mi alma gemela, estaba lidiando con eso y finalmente dije las palabras "Soy gay" en voz alta a Nyma y a Lance más tarde.

Keith: de todos modos, no importa, dijo que no recordaba nada esta mañana.

Keith: y no sé si tengo el coraje de volver a mencionarlo

Pidge: está bien, espera, espera

Keith: no le escribas

Pidge: ¿qué crees que soy un idiota o algo así?

Pidge: estoy tratando de ayudar

Keith: dios lo siento

Keith: bien haz lo que quieras

Pidge: Lance Mcclain, idiota absoluto.

Lance: ¿Qué hice ahora?

Pidge: te perdiste anoche y destrozaste el corazón de los chicos

Lance: oh

Lance: oh no

Lanza; ¿Estabas hablando con Keith?

Lance: ¿te dijo que me olvidé lo de la noche anterior?

Pidge: um

Pidge: ¿no es así?

Lance: ¿cómo podría olvidarlo?

Lance: ¿cómo podría olvidarme de que Keith jodido Kogane es mi alma gemela?

Lance: me lo dijo y entre en pánico y mentí.

Pidge: espera

Pidge: ¡¿hiciste qué?!

Pidge: ¡¿Keith y tú casi se besaron en esa puta fiesta y le dijiste que no recordabas nada de eso?!

Lanza; Lo se lo se lo se

Lance: escucha, no tengo tanta confianza como se supone y tengo muchos problemas con la atracción por el mismo sexo y supongo que una vez que estuve sobrio, todo lo que pude pensar fue en lo decepcionada que estaría mamá si fuera a casa y le dijera que mi alma gemela era otro chico

Pidge: ¡TU ALMA GEMELA ES OTRO CHICO!

Lance: ¡LO SÉ!

Pidge: Lance, ¿puedo preguntarte algo personal?

Lance: ...

Lance: claro

Pidge: ¿saliste del armario con tu familia?

Lance: no ... no del todo.

Lance: solo mi hermana mayor lo sabe

Lance: Puedo sentir tu molestia a través del teléfono omg

Pidge: no es eso, solo…

Pidge: ugh, tú y Keith volverán a mirarse con anhelo sin hacer nada al respecto

Lance: ¿por qué tienes tanto problema con eso?

Pidge: al principio fue algo insoportable, pero, sinceramente, ¡es porque ambos son mis amigos y quiero que ambos dejen de ser tontos y comiencen a ser felices!

Pidge: ¡Qué tipo de medios tienes para resolver este maldito problema!

Lance: bien, bien, bien

Lance: no puedo decirle que lo recuerdo

Lance: aun no de todos modos

Pidge: Lance...

Lance: ¡Te prometo que saldré limpio al respecto! Creo que primero tengo que hablar con el resto de mi familia y no voy a estar allí hasta Navidad.

Pidge: entonces, ¿qué vas a hacer mientras tanto?

Lance: ¿qué quieres decir?

Pidge: ¡Lance necesitas hacer ALGO!

Pidge: sólo...

Pidge: pidele a Keith una cita

Lance: ¡QUE!

Pidge: él es TU ALMA GEMELA, él va a decir que sí

Lance: uuuuugggghhhh

Pidge: escribele al menos, aquí está su número

 **Pidge ha enviado contacto: Keith.**

Lance: BIEN

Pidge: y entrando en 3

Keith: Pidge

Pidge: 2

Keith: ¿qué hiciste?

Pidge: 1

Lance: heeeeeyyyy

Keith: ¿Lance?

Lance: si

Keith: oh

Keith: uh

Keith: hola

Keith: …

Lance: esto es tan incómodo

Pidge: ¡solo hazlo!

Lance: entonceeeeees

Lance: estarías interesado en

Lance: tal vez

Lance: ¿ir a una cita o algo así?

Keith: lo siento, ¿qué?

Lance: escucha yo uh..

Lance: creo que eres muy lindo y quiero ir a cenar contigo

Keith: yo, uh…

Lance: vamos, será genial

Lance: incluso seré un caballero y pagaré la cena

Lance: para compensarte por ayudarme anoche

Keith: solo estaba haciendo lo correcto

Lance: que caballeroso

Keith: voy a saltar al teléfono y te golpearé

Lance: cierto, bueno, no tenemos que salir

Keith: no, no, no, está bien

Keith: iremos holandeses aunque no tengas que pagar por todo el asunto

Keith: ¡oh joder, me acaba de pedir una cita!

Pidge: bien

Lance: ¡oh joder dijo que sí a la cita!

Pidge: bien

Lance: oh hombreeeeeee

Pidge: Pensé que te gustaba, esto debería ser algo bueno.

Lance: Pidge no lo entiendes

Pidge: Entiendo más de lo que crees

Pidge: Estoy cansada de que me traten como si no entendiera porque soy unos años más joven

Lance: quise decir sobre el romance

Lance: tú misma dijiste que no entiendes el atractivo o algo así.

Pidge: cierto

Pidge: eso también es complicado

Pidge: pero te lo contaré más tarde, eso no es de lo que estamos hablando ahora.

Keith: no tengo ni idea de lo que estoy haciendo en este momento omg

Keith: esta coqueteando conmigo, ¿por qué coquetea conmigo?

Pidge: um ¿porque le gustas?

Keith: sí, pero si él no cree que estamos ...

Pidge: Keith la gente puede enamorarse sin saber sobre su alma gemela

Keith: ah, esto es solo...

Keith: raro y nuevo

Pidge: ¿raro y nuevo de una buena manera?

Keith: um

Keith: um

Keith: si

Keith: entonces uh...

Keith: ¿Tenías una noche en particular en mente?

Lance: umm...

Lance: ¿el viernes está bien?

Keith: el viernes está bien

Keith: no trabajo ese día

Lance: está bien

Lance: conozco este gran lugar italiano cerca del teatro

Lance: tal vez podríamos ver una película después

Keith: cena y una película

Keith: de alguna manera no pensé que fueras tan cliché

Keith: pero si eso suena bien

Keith: puedo recogerte

Lance: está bien uh ...

Lance: genial

Lance: ¡oh dios mío!

Lance: vamos a salir el viernes

Pidge: y pensar que no ibas a decir nada.

Lance: sí, está bien, gracias Pidge, salvadora de mi relación, me has llamado la atención

Pidge: de nada :P

Keith: tenemos una cita

Keith: el viernes

Keith: ¿Qué tipo de magia usaste en él?

Pidge: se llama una conversación adulta madura.

Pidge: ustedes dos deberían probarlo alguna vez

Keith: está bien har dee har*

Pidge: realmente pensé que le gustabas antes de la noche anterior, así que puedo decir que realmente no hice mucho más que decirle que te hablara

Keith: bien, gracias

Keith: ¿Puedo pedirte un favor más?

Pidge: que

Keith: está bien, tengo mucho miedo de que me vaya a marchar o algo así

Keith: podrías...

Keith: ¿venir antes o algo así?

Pidge: ¿por qué no puedes hablar con Shiro?

Keith: me dirá que no vaya si me siento incómodo o algo así

Keith: o saldrá con Allura, ambos son igualmente posibles

Pidge: hombre, han estado juntos por años, ¿va a hacer la pregunta o algo así?

Keith: probablemente no sea pronto

Keith: pero honestamente él podría mudarse con ella

Keith: no me ha dicho nada, pero sé que está pensando en ello.

Pidge: probablemente quiera asegurarse de que tengas a alguien más como compañero de cuarto por razones relacionadas con el alquiler antes de irse

Keith: probablemente

Pidge: pero sí claro, el viernes estaré allí

Pidge: ¿Qué harían ustedes dos sin mí?

Keith: chocar y quemar algo probablemente

* **har dee har** la verdad no sé a qué se refiere la autora con esto y no se me ocurrió nada que poner en su lugar así que lo deje así.

Lamento haber tardado tanto en seguir traduciendo, pero la universidad ha estado pesada este último tiempo y no he tenido tiempo de nada, pero intentare darme tiempo para seguir traduciendo este fic (aun me quedan 14 capítulos por traducir 😅), así que no os preocupéis (si es que alguien lee esto claro) no lo dejare inconcluso.

Espero que tengáis una buena tarde/día/noche 😀


	8. Chapter 8

Keith abrió su computadora, tenía un correo electrónico de Coran.

 _Keith,_

 _Quería ver cómo va tu pieza de taller. Como sabes, su taller es este jueves. Recuerda que la revisión es opcional. ¡Por favor, no te sientas presionado a cambiar demasiado tu pieza! Disfruto bastante de la redacción actual. Si necesitas ayuda, no dudes en pasar por mi oficina._

 _\- Coran_

Keith se dejó caer en la silla de su escritorio y se pasó las manos por el pelo. Desde que había comenzado a salir más con Pidge y Hunk, estaba cuestionando su propia inteligencia. ¿Realmente había sido el mejor movimiento abandonar la mayoría de sus clases? Escuchar a Hunk y Lance hablar acerca de estar a medio acabar en la escuela y hablar sobre lo que estaban haciendo con su futuro lo hizo sentirse tímido por solo trabajar en un garaje. Amaba el garaje, pero... ¿eso era una carrera? Y si iba a hablar con Coran _de todos modos_ , (ya que la pieza que presentó no era muy buena; no era el tipo más creativo), entonces supuso que tomaría en serio la sugerencia de Allura y hablaría con Coran acerca de quedarse en la escuela. Todo esto estaba en su mente, _además_ de su próxima cita con Lance, gracias a que Pidge era una entrometida. Bueno, supuso que estaba agradecido. La situación después de la fiesta de Halloween fue mucho para procesar mentalmente, y Keith estaba empezando a sentirse un poco abrumado por la velocidad a la que su vida estaba cambiando. Dejó escapar un pequeño gemido, luego agarró su mochila y se dirigió hacia la puerta. Shiro lo miró desconcertado.

"¿Rolo te ha llamado?"

"No, recibí un correo electrónico de Coran", murmuró Keith, sin ocultar totalmente su frustración. "Tengo que irme"

"¿Vas a hablar con él sobre volver a tiempo completo?"

Keith se quejó. "Tal vez...es más sobre esa pieza de escritura, sin embargo".

"Ah. Bueno, déjame saber cómo va".

Keith dejó escapar un suspiro. "¿Alguna vez te sientes como totalmente superado por la gente que te rodea?" Shiro miró al chico más joven, y palmeó el asiento a su lado. Keith se dejó caer en él. "Es solo que, Pidge es básicamente un genio. No me sorprendería si se graduara temprano. Ella y Hunk están trabajando en esta cosa de robots y está haciendo como toda la programación. Y Hunk también es muy inteligente. Quiero decir, él está estudiando ingeniería y probablemente tenga la habilidad de ser un chef profesional si él quisiera. Lance es un estudiante de física, Shay es una estudiante de arqueología...todos están muy motivados. Y luego estoy yo. No creo que sea tonto o algo así, pero solo soy...vagamente promedio, y no soy creativo y no tengo ni idea de lo que quiero hacer con mi vida, soy un chico que abandono la universidad que pasa su tiempo solo... trabajando en coches. Incluso si vuelvo a ir a la universidad, ¿qué se supone que debo estudiar?

Shiro se rio para sí mismo, ganándose una mueca de Keith. "Lo siento, no es gracioso. Pero lo entiendo. Me siento superado todo el tiempo. Mi novia me puede levantar con un brazo y está por ahí forjando el futuro de los niños. Fui a la escuela para recogerla una vez y todos los padres me decían cuánto amaban a la "señorita Brooks". Incluso Slav. Y, por Dios, como odio a Slav."

"Shiro, trabajas para los Servicios de Protección Infantil, ¿crees que no estás cambiando vidas también? ¿Sabes cuánto hubiera deseado tener a alguien como tú en mi vida cuando tenía 12 años?" Keith dijo enojado. Shiro se veía un poco avergonzado, dándose cuenta de que realmente no había pensado en el comentario. Todavía era un tema pesado.

"Lo siento, no quise decir eso. Lo que quiero decir es que todos pueden sentirse un poco superados a veces. Lo importante no es lo que haces, es tener una pasión por lo que haces. Y si eso es lo que ser un mecánico te lo da, entonces persíguelo. Estoy seguro de que hay escuelas de comercio alrededor ". Keith se hundió un poco, frotándose la parte posterior de su cuello con ambas manos, sin decir nada por un momento. "Solo... tómate tu tiempo, habla con Coran, resuélvelo".

"Quiero decir..." murmuró Keith. "Me encanta trabajar en mi moto, pero no sé si... no sé si querría que ese sea mi trabajo". Resopló mientras se levantaba de nuevo. "No lo sé. Lo resolveré", dijo, ya que vagamente tenía algo en mente. "Me tengo que ir."

Como de costumbre, cuando estaba de mal humor, Keith tomó el camino largo hacia el campus. Red rumbó debajo de él, y no pudo evitar sonreír ante nada en particular mientras hacía el giro brusco en el estacionamiento. Había algo satisfactorio en el raspado de grava debajo de los neumáticos, pero su sonrisa se había ido antes de que entrara al edificio, y mucho menos a la oficina de Coran. Golpeo ligeramente con sus nudillos la puerta, luego entró lentamente, cuando Coran lo miró una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. "¡Keith! Me alegro de que hayas venido".

"Sí, vi tu correo electrónico sobre mis revisiones. Uh, en realidad solo quería escribir una nueva pieza porque no estaba realmente feliz con mi presentación. Sin embargo, tengo problemas para encontrar algo más".

"Ah, ya veo."

"¿Tienes, uh, algún consejo para escribir?" Keith preguntó, sintiéndose ligeramente avergonzado. No era tan maestro de libros como los demás, pero tampoco era el tipo más creativo. Coran giró su bigote con un dedo por un momento.

"¿Con qué estás teniendo problemas?"

"Supongo que hacer el ajuste interesante y único".

"No creo que debas esforzarte por escribir algo con lo que te sientas incómodo; no te preocupes por construir el mundo o ser 'diferente'. Solo... escribe lo que hay en tu corazón". Keith levantó una ceja. "¡Suena cursi, pero es verdad! Dicen 'escribe lo que sabes' por una razón".

"¿Sobre qué escribes?"

"De dónde soy, principalmente. He estado algo... ocupado. Es difícil volver, y lo extraño muchísimo".

"¿Algo que amas?"

"Sí, algo que amas" repitió Coran. Esto definitivamente hizo pensar a Keith.

"Uh. Está bien. Gracias".

"¡En cualquier momento!"

Keith comenzó a ponerse de pie, y luego recordó su conversación con Shiro. "Uh. Coran. Allura me dijo que tú también eres un consejero académico"

"Oh, ¿conoces a Allura?"

"Sí, yo soy... su novio es mi compañero de cuarto".

"¡Ja! Pequeño mundo".

"Cuéntame sobre eso." Keith murmuró en voz baja.

"Bueno, sí, lo soy. ¿Tenías algo más de lo que querías hablar?" Keith frunció los labios por un momento, pensando todo en su mente.

"¿Qué necesito hacer para obtener una licenciatura en trabajo social?"

La conversación con Coran fue larga y abrumadora, y Keith tenía ganas de ir al gimnasio en lugar de volver a casa, así que eso fue lo que hizo. Se puso sus pantalones cortos, ató su cabello en una pequeña coleta y practicó en la bolsa de boxeo que había en la ventana. Sabía que tendría que regresar y escribir la pieza si quería llevársela a Coran a tiempo (tenía que imprimirlas para la clase el martes para que todos pudieran leerla el jueves) pero obtener algo de boxeo realmente alivio un poco de estrés.

"Solo digo que deberías poner un altavoz, poner música en el flujo de datos o lo que sea".

"Lance, esto no es una mierda de 'DJ Roomba'", Pidge lo atacó. Caminaban desde el centro de estudiantes hasta el camión de Hunk para trabajar en su proyecto de robot. Lance solo necesitaba un paseo a casa. Y no pudo evitar preguntarse por qué no iban simplemente al dormitorio de Pidge, también. Ella siempre era tan reservada al respecto.

"Oh hombre, eso sería genial" dijo Hunk.

"¡Pidge, usa tus poderes de hacking para el bien!"

"¡Introduje en el menú de Comidas cosas anoche y agregué *tater tots todos los días durante un mes!"

" _Mi punto_ es que ustedes dos están jodiendo con que son capaces de construir cualquier cosa, de todos modos, ¿por qué no divertirse un poco?" Lance insistió.

"Ese es un punto justo" respondió Pidge, pero Lance ya no estaba prestando atención. Había visto a Keith a través de la pared de cristal del gimnasio.

"Su cabello está en una cola de caballo, oh Dios mío" murmuró Lance. "La cola de caballo más pequeña". Aparentemente no fue lo suficientemente silencioso, porque inmediatamente, Hunk dejó escapar una pequeña risita (tan pequeña como la risa de Hunk) y repitió;

"Cola de caballo" Lance miró a sus amigos, con las mejillas enrojecidas.

"Cállate"

"Te lo harías mucho más fácil si solo hablaras con él".

"Pidge, ya conseguiste que lo invitara a salir".

"¿Tú... le pediste salir a Keith?" Preguntó Hunk. "Eso es grande, amigo. Buen trabajo". Lance sonrió un poco ante ese comentario. Fue un momento un tanto significativo, ¿no? Lance nunca había invitado a un chico antes.

Keith dejó escapar un largo suspiro cuando regresó al apartamento. Shiro debe haberse ido a trabajar. Había estado hablando de un caso bastante difícil que involucraba a un hermano mayor abusivo y espadas. Eso estaba bien; Keith no necesitaba a Shiro en su espalda sobre esa conversación con Coran de todos modos. Abrió su computadora portátil y comenzó a escribir su pieza antes de que él mismo tuviera que ir a trabajar. Pensó en lo que dijo Coran, respiró hondo y comenzó a escribir.

 _Chico del océano_

 _Es como si se hubiera arrastrado fuera del agua solo para verme. Olas que se encrespan rugiendo en la distancia, la espuma de mar reuniéndose alrededor de su cintura. Su cintura, que se estrecha en una cola verde-azul brillante cubierta de escamas iridiscentes. Espera. Eso no está bien. El agua empujó la suya hacia la playa, creciendo en sus ojos. Echo un vistazo alrededor. ¿Nadie más ha notado esto? Me apresuro hacia él, con los pies descalzos recorriendo la arena, chapoteando en el agua cetrina y me arrodillo junto a él mientras sus ojos fijos se fijan en mí. Un azul frío, líneas de risa en las esquinas, arrugas perfectas en su piel bronceada. Le pregunto si necesita ayuda. Dice que se varó. Él dice que necesita ir más lejos al mar. Me quito la camisa y la descarto, sin importarme si se la tragó, y le ofrezco mis manos. Apretamos los brazos mientras jalo al pobre hombre al agua, hasta que llega a mi cintura. Él se voltea, girando hasta que está de espaldas en el agua. Él golpea su cola en la superficie, sonriendo y me dice gracias. Asiento con la cabeza hacia él. Me pregunta si quiero seguir nadando con él. Le digo que sí, y camino hasta que mis pies ya no pueden alcanzar el fondo del mar. Él me sonríe de nuevo y pone un brazo alrededor de mí, sacándome más y más. La orilla se desvanece en la distancia y comienzo a entrar en pánico. Le pregunto qué está haciendo, adónde me lleva. Se ríe con una risa aguda, el sonido sonando como dagas en mi oído, y dice que no todas las sirenas pueden cantar. Y luego nos sumergimos. Estoy siendo arrastrado, lejos de todo lo que sé, lejos de todo lo que me es familiar, por este hermoso chico oceánico, y mientras me hundo en el abismo y me siento sofocado, me doy cuenta de algo, miro hacia abajo y veo algo indescriptible girando alrededor de mis piernas. Y entonces no son piernas. Son uno, y es una cola, una cola roja brillante. Lo miro, y él sonríe y toma mi mano, y dice que piensa que soy demasiado perfecto para dejarme ahogar. Mi corazón palpita fuertemente en mi pecho, pero una parte de mí quiere quedarse con él._

Keith suspiró, pero este no fue un suspiro de exasperación, fue uno de satisfacción. En realidad, le gustó lo que escribió y, con un clic más, lo envió a la impresora. La máquina zumbó del escritorio de Shiro, y Keith tomó el papel y volvió a leerlo. Una pieza sobre alguien a quien... bueno, 'amor' era una palabra fuerte, pero tenía sentimientos por ella. Definitivamente era sobre Lance, y algo sobre el océano también lo hacía pensar en Lance. Y luego Keith se dio cuenta de la posición que lo puso. No puede presentar esto; ¡Lance no puede leer esto! Deslizó el papel en el cajón de su escritorio y le envió un correo electrónico a Coran para decirle que solo quería usar la pieza original.

Y, por supuesto, el taller de Lance fue al día siguiente. Escribió un maravilloso poema breve sobre su familia y su hogar, y Keith tuvo la impresión de que esto era lo que Coran quería decir cuando dijo que había escrito sobre su hogar, y algo que dejó una impresión.

 _Casa_

 _Especias flotan en el aire_

 _La cocina de mamá llena una mesa puesta para 8._

 _Las paredes están cubiertas con huellas dactilares pegajosas._

 _estoy ahí_

 _Una aguja que recorre constantemente la tela._

 _Sostenido por la mano temblorosa de Abuela_

 _Colchas cosidas a mano en mi cama_

 _estoy ahí_

 _Ropa fresca de la secadora._

 _La pulsación de cuerdas de guitarra._

 _Tarareando juntos_

 _estoy ahí_

 _Gemelos envejeciendo_

 _Cumpleaños y fiestas pasando._

 _El mundo gira tan rápido._

 _No estoy ahí_

Keith dejó el papel en el momento en que discutieron el artículo en clase, y para todas las personas que dijeron que se sintió un poco cliché, hubo muchas personas que lo elogiaron. Keith no pudo evitar sentirse repentinamente tímido sobre su propia escritura, y solo fue amplificado por las palabras de despedida de Coran. "Aquí están las piezas para la próxima clase. Tenemos las de Keith y... Jasón. ¡Muy bien, nos vemos el jueves!" Keith recogió sus pertenencias y se puso a caminar con Lance y Pidge, mientras Hunk caminaba hacia atrás cuando se fueron.

"Realmente me gustó tu poema", le dijo Keith a Lance.

"¿En serio? No lo sé, no fue mi mejor momento. Pero estoy deseando leer tu artículo".

"No es nada especial." Y era verdad, no lo era. Nadie lo odiaba realmente cuando llegaba el momento del taller de Keith, pero nadie parecía realmente sorprendido por eso. Era algo que había juntado sobre montar a campo traviesa en su motocicleta y simplemente explorar nuevos lugares. Lo que definitivamente era algo que Keith quería hacer, pero... bueno, tenía sentimientos complicados por no presentar su otra pieza. Pero ya era demasiado tarde. Las reacciones fueron mediocres y eso fue lo que él esperaba, y luego Lance habló.

"No lo sé, creo que realmente puedes ver lo que el narrador valora aquí. Parece que realmente ama su moto, y tomar cambios y crear nuevas experiencias por sí mismo. Incluso si la escritura no es la más 'prosa púrpura' lo disfrute en su simplicidad ".

"En realidad estoy de acuerdo con Lance" dijo Coran, para sorpresa de Keith. Sin embargo, Keith no pudo evitar pensar en la otra pieza de escritura, escondida en su escritorio.

 ***tater tots** consiste en una fritura de patatas al estilo hash brown, conocidos por ser crujientes, de forma cilíndrica y de pequeño tamaño.


	9. Chapter 9

"Así que, cita esta noche, ¿eh?" Shiro preguntó desde dónde estaba sentado en su cama. Keith lo miró con el ceño fruncido, pero fue más por vergüenza que por ira. "Lo tomaré como un sí."

"Sí, y estoy muy nervioso y también tengo otras cosas en mente", se quejó Keith.

"Oh, sí. No tuve la oportunidad de preguntar, ¿cómo fue tu reunión con Coran?"

"¿Podemos no hablar de esto ahora?" Shiro se quedó en silencio por un momento, y solo asintió con la cabeza a Keith.

"Lo siento, no fue mi intención de hacer palanca".

"Está bien." Keith dejó escapar un suspiro. "Yo ... le dije que quería volver a ser un estudiante de tiempo completo".

"Oh," murmuró Shiro, tratando de no mostrar su sorpresa. "¿Qué tuvo que decir Coran sobre eso?"

"Me dio una lista de las clases que aún necesito tomar. Dijo que me tomaría un semestre adicional, pero también dijo que podría no ser una mala idea para mí extender eso a otro año, así que no voy a pasar de una clase a otra y trabajar demasiado. No lo sé, fue una conversación estresante ". Shiro solo murmuró mientras Keith se preocupaba por su cita. "¿Negro o rojo?" preguntó, sosteniendo dos camisetas idénticas.

"Nunca pensé que serías el tipo de persona que se preocupe tanto por esto".

"Nunca antes había tenido una cita, Shiro. Dame un respiro", resopló Keith, tirando la camisa roja a un lado y poniéndose la negra. De repente se sintió más cómodo. No había estado sin camisa alrededor de Shiro desde el día en que se hizo su tatuaje. "Tal vez la franela roja, entonces," Keith murmuró para sí mismo.

"Franelas. Súper elegante", la voz de Pidge llegó desde la puerta del dormitorio.

"Pidge, ¿quién te dejó entrar aquí?"

"Tu puerta estaba abierta", respondió ella.

"Pidge vino porque me preocupa que voy a entrar en pánico y abandonar la cita", Keith respondió a la pregunta sin respuesta en el rostro de Shiro. "Dios. No puedo hacer esto".

"Si no quieres ir, no vayas", dijo Shiro, que fue exactamente el tipo de respuesta que Keith esperaba. Pidge puso los ojos en blanco.

"No lo escuches".

"Shiro, ni siquiera es que no quiero ir, solo estoy ..."

"¿Nervioso?" Shiro levantó una ceja, él y Pidge intercambiaron una mirada.

"¡Sí!" Keith dejó escapar. "Sí. Estoy nervioso. Me tomó mucho tiempo darme cuenta de que realmente me gusta Lance. ¿Qué pasa si digo algo estúpido? ¿Qué pasa si ...?"

"Keith, eres un tipo inteligente", dijo Pidge, a lo que Keith le dio una pequeña sacudida de su cabeza, pero ella lo ignoró, "pero de alguna manera parece que te pierdes el factor clave aquí. Compañeros de alma. Tú y Lance están destinados a terminar juntos, ¿verdad?

"No necesariamente," dijo Shiro. Tanto Keith como Pidge se volvieron sorprendidos. "Aparte de las almas gemelas, algunas personas piensan que son demasiado incompatibles. Algunas personas encuentran a sus almas gemelas después de que ya están saliendo, o están comprometidas, o están casadas. Algunas personas nunca conocen a sus almas gemelas". Pidge hizo una mueca y Keith se frotó la nuca.

"Sí, Rolo me estaba diciendo que tenía un alma gemela que nunca conoció, todas las letras sobresaltaron ..." murmuró. Shiro se detuvo por un momento, aclarando su garganta.

"No es de extrañar que el chico haya tenido problemas".

"¿De qué están hablando?" Preguntó Pidge.

"Rolo...este tipo con el que trabajo...tiene su tatuaje, pero todo está gris y tachado y me dijo que significa que su alma gemela murió. Así que el universo no lo tiene todo resuelto y no va a ser tan fácil ", Explicó Keith, tratando de no dejar que el tono de amargura se apoderara de su voz.

"Las relaciones nunca lo son," repitió Shiro. "Va a ser un trabajo duro". Pidge se desplomó un poco, claramente queriendo hablar de algo, pero pareció decidir que no era un buen momento. En cambio, se acercó a Keith.

"Está bien, bueno, tienes que relajarte un poco". Tiró de la franela que Keith había arrojado sobre su camiseta y extendió la mano para alisar su cabello. Keith se estremeció por un momento, luego dejó que ella se encargara de él por un momento, aunque era extraño viniendo de Pidge.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?"

"Te lo dije, tengo un ojo para la estética. Y conozco a Lance, así que confía en mí". El teléfono de Keith sonó en la parte superior de la cómoda. Sus ojos se movieron hacia ella. "Y ni siquiera pienses en mirar eso ahora mismo". Pidge tomó otro momento para jugar con el cabello de Keith, y luego dio un paso atrás. "Ahí." Tan pronto como ella se alejó, Keith se lanzó hacia su teléfono.

Lance: no puedo esperar para esta noche O3*

Keith casi deja caer su teléfono. "No puedo hacer esto. Él tecleó una cara de besito. Le diré que no puedo ..." Cuando comenzó a escribir, Pidge lo abordó.

"¡Deja de escribir!"

"¡Suéltame, pequeño Gremlin!"

"No soy un gremlin!"

Después de unos momentos de lucha y algunos mensajes de texto que fueron enviados accidentalmente a Lance, Shiro finalmente tuvo que intervenir para separarlos.

"Ya es suficiente, chicos", dijo. Pidge arrebató el teléfono a Keith del suelo y se apartó de él. Keith gruñó y se levantó.

"Eso fue tan inú- ¿QUÉ ESTÁS ESCRIBIENDO?"

"Solo baja tu trasero y ve a recoger a tu hombre".

"Pidge, si termino esta noche sin implosionar por vergüenza, regresaré aquí y te patearé el trasero".

"Pfft. Sabes que me amas", respondió Pidge, lanzando a Keith su teléfono. Se dirigió al estacionamiento y aceleró a Red.

Lance fue un completo y absoluto desastre cuando se preparó para su cita con Keith. Había arrojado alrededor de la mitad del contenido de su armario en el piso de la habitación, había doblado su rutina de hidratación y se había cepillado los dientes más veces de lo que creía que era incluso saludable.

"¡Huuuuuunk, no sé qué ponerme!" Lance llamó. Oyó que la puerta del horno se cerraba antes de que Hunk entrara en el dormitorio. "¿Qué estás haciendo?"

"Cupcakes de Red Velvet. El favorito de Shay", dijo Hunk, con una sonrisa alegre en su rostro. "Ella vendrá más tarde."

Lance no respondió por un momento, y luego se dejó caer en su cama. "Ayúdame."

"No creo que debas preocuparte tanto, Lance. A Keith le gustas. Eso no va a cambiar por lo que llevas puesto".

"Ughhhghghghhhh," gimió Lance. Hunk cruzó la habitación y comenzó a revisar el armario de Lance antes de tirar de una camiseta azul claro en colores pastel y tirárselo a Lance.

"Aquí."

"Ya me lo puse" dijo Lance, su voz amortiguada por la almohada con la que estaba considerando ahogarse.

"'Necesito ayuda Hunk, no como eso'".

Lance se levantó. "Bien", acepto mientras se ponía la camisa. "Me siento como un tieso".

"¿Qué tan formal es esto?"

"No sé, es una cena y una película". Lance desabrochó un par de botones y empujó las mangas hacia atrás. "¿Mejor?"

"Sí."

"Está bien. Voy a enviarle un mensaje de texto… ¿Qué debo enviarle?"

"No soy bueno en esto, Lance. Le estás pidiendo ayuda al chico equivocado. Uhh, ¿con qué escribes a las personas con las que sales?"

"No puedo ser tan coqueto con Keith".

"¿Por qué?"

"¡Es un chico! Yo—"

"Lance, no entiendo por qué estás tan preocupado por eso. Entonces, te gustan los chicos. ¿Y qué? Trátalo como tratarías a cualquier otra persona", resopló Hunk. "No voy a darte un discurso en plan Shiro sobre cómo debes aceptar tu sexualidad o lo que sea, solo voy a decir que estás rodeado de amigos que te quieren sin importar lo que suceda y todos sabemos que a Keith le gustas, por ser tan solo tú mismo, incluso si eres ese desagradable y coqueto chico que envía emojis de besitos". La cara de Lance se suavizó.

"Yo... gracias, Hunk", dijo, dando un paso adelante para abrazar a su amigo. "A veces, solo necesito que ustedes me den algún sentido". Él escribió un mensaje a Keith todavía sintiéndose un poco inseguro.

Lance: no puedo esperar para esta noche O3

Keith: ifhjk

Keith: sjfhu

Lance miró su teléfono, completamente aturdido. "Umm..." murmuró. "Extraño." Después de otro momento, un tercer texto de Keith llegó.

Keith: En camino. Espero que estés ya listo.

Lance se sonrojó ante el mensaje. Cierto. Olvidó que Keith tenía una moto. Espera. ¿Se suponía que él debía saber eso? ¿Keith mencionó eso en la fiesta de Halloween, o fue en otro momento? Estaba bastante seguro de que Keith lo había mencionado en otra ocasión, pero...tal vez sería mejor hacerse el tonto. "Está bien, me tengo que ir", le dijo a Hunk mientras salía. Hunk le dio una palmada en el hombro.

"Buena suerte."

Lance salió por la puerta principal, palpándose los vaqueros para asegurarse de que tenía la cartera, el teléfono y las llaves, y bajó las escaleras. Podía escuchar un motor acelerando desde el estacionamiento, y al salir de la puerta del vestíbulo, la fuente del ruido era de hecho una motocicleta, e incluso sin que el conductor se quitara el casco, podía ver que era Keith. Observó cómo Keith se detuvo en un lugar de estacionamiento, apagó la moto y se quitó el casco de la cabeza, metiéndolo bajo el brazo. Oh. Guau. Había algo tan...tan atractivo en la forma en que lo hizo. Tal vez fue el hecho de que su cabello aún era perfecto. Tal vez era la forma en que se veía en esa chaqueta de cuero. Tal vez fue la forma como miró a Lance. Pero había algo al respecto que hacía que Lance no pudiera apartar la vista.

"Oye, ¿estás listo?" Keith preguntó.

"Oh. Uh, sí, vamos". Tan emocionado como estaba Lance, no estaba seguro de cómo sentirse con la moto. "Una moto, ¿eh? ¿No es un poco...um? ¿Peligroso?" Keith sonrió a Lance.

"¿Por qué? ¿estas asustado?"

"¡No!"

Keith captó la verdadera nota de preocupación en la voz de Lance, y cambió su tono de forma amable. Continuar bromeando no iba a ayudar. "Ah, no te preocupes por eso. Red es perfectamente segura. La construí yo mismo".

"Um. Está bien", respondió Lance, todavía no se sentía totalmente cómodo.

"Escucha, si no estás de acuerdo con andar en moto, podemos llamar a un Uber o.…"

"No, no, está bien".

"Er, está bien", Keith vaciló por un momento antes de volver a montarse en la moto. Colgó el casco del manillar. "Aférrate." Pasó un momento buscando en su mochila, que parecía muy llena, hasta que sacó un segundo casco. "Aquí." Lo puso en las manos de Lance. "Seguridad primero." Lance se lo puso en la cabeza. "El azul realmente es tu color".

"Cómo puedo…"

"Aquí," Keith se giró, metiendo un dedo debajo de la correa de la barbilla de Lance después de que arreglara el cierre. Lance se alegró repentinamente por el casco; Estaba cubriendo su sonrojo. Pero Keith también se estaba sonrojando. Keith se aclaró la garganta y volvió a mirar al frente, poniéndose su propio casco, antes de tomar las dos manos de Lance y envolverlas alrededor de su torso. "Agárrate fuerte." Lance ya estaba apretando fuerte, pero tan pronto como comenzaron a moverse, se aferró lo más cerca posible. Su corazón estaba en su garganta, pero Keith tomó todo lo que la moto le dio y se deleitó con eso. Lance podía sentir el latido del corazón de Keith, y también iba rápido, pero no por miedo. No, la causa más probable fue la adrenalina. Cuando llegaron al restaurante, ambos chicos tenían expresiones muy diferentes. Keith estaba sonriendo, pero de alguna manera era diferente de su sonrisa habitual. Fue...fue una sonrisa de pura alegría y entusiasmo. Guau. Él realmente amaba andar en esa moto. Eso estaba muy claro. Lance se quitó el casco de repuesto, tratando de no mostrar lo aterrorizado que había estado. Había sido... divertido. Tal vez Lance podría acostumbrarse a eso. Keith miró a Lance, y su sonrisa se desvaneció un poco. Lance se veía un poco más pálido de lo normal. "Oye, ¿estás bien?"

"Oh, sí, estoy bien. Vamos a comer". Keith asintió y entraron juntos en el restaurante. Una vez que estuvieron sentados y pidieron su comida, Lance se aclaró un poco la garganta. "Entonces, tengo que preguntar, ¿qué había antes con esos textos?"

"Qu...oh, eso era Pidge. Ella estaba tratando de usar mi teléfono".

"¿Por qué?"

Keith se sonrojó. "Es una larga historia." Wow, él era tan lindo cuando estaba avergonzado.

"¿Cómo conociste a Pidge, de todos modos?"

"A través de Shiro...él era amigo de su hermano, así que..." Keith dejó escapar su voz.

"Claro, y tú conoces a Shiro..."

"Um. Larga historia", repitió Keith. Realmente no quería hablar de eso, y Lance parecía darse cuenta de eso, así que dijo lo único en lo que podía pensar.

"Chico, ¿son esos pantalones espaciales? Porque tu trasero está fuera de este mundo".

Keith solo lo miró fijamente, y los segundos pasaron sin respuesta, el pecho de Lance se apretó cuanto más miraba a Keith. Finalmente, Keith dijo algo. "Um... ¿gracias?" Lance soltó una risa incómoda. Keith realmente no sabía qué decir a eso. Ellos... no tuvieron un gran comienzo. "Entonces... espacio. Oh, acabo de pensar en una pregunta muy importante. ¿Crees en los extraterrestres?"

"¿Extraterrestres? Sí, claro. Hay muchos planetas en el espacio. Creo que es razonable pensar que probablemente haya vida inteligente", explicó Lance. Keith le sonrió suavemente.

"Está bien, sí. ¿Cómo te sientes acerca de los criptidos*?"

"¿Criptidos? Eso, estoy menos seguro. Creo que la gente ve lo que quiere ver, o intenta encontrar algún tipo de explicación".

"¡Los criptidos son reales!" Keith estalló. "Has oído hablar de Nessie y Bigfoot y todo eso, pero ¿has oído hablar de Caddy?"

"¿Caddy?"

"El Cadborosaurus*. Se dice que vive en algún lugar cerca de la costa del Pacífico. Es una gran serpiente de mar". Keith comenzó a hojear su teléfono. "Se supone que ha sido visto más de 300 veces, arriba y abajo de la costa. Aquí", le mostró una imagen a Lance. "Dime que eso no es una prueba de algo".

Lance entrecerró los ojos ante la imagen. "Realmente no.…veo nada". Le devolvió el teléfono a Keith. Keith entrecerró los ojos.

"Escéptico."

Después de eso, la conversación pareció fluir más naturalmente. Se lo pasaron muy bien juntos, hablando y haciendo bromas y riéndose entre ellos, y Keith se sorprendió de lo bien que se sentía. Lance también estaba empezando a sentirse más cómodo, y ambos estaban felices de pasar tiempo juntos.

"… Y mamá siempre hace masa real* para mi cumpleaños, ¿alguna vez lo has probado?" Keith negó con la cabeza. "Veré si ella puede enviar algo, es genial". Lance notó el cambio de actitud de Keith. Parecía un poco malhumorado cuando Lance hablaba de su familia, y se contuvo un poco. "Entonces, uh, ¿qué hay de tu familia?"

"Yo no.… uh". 'No tengo familia'. Eso era lo que quería decir. Pero, eso parecía demasiado intenso para una primera cita. "Estamos un poco más distantes que ustedes. Es...complicado". Lance pareció darse cuenta de que Keith no quería hablar de eso.

"Está bien". Lance miró la factura que había llegado recientemente a su mesa y deslizó su tarjeta en la bandeja cuando Keith también buscó su billetera. "¡Ah-ah! Te lo dije, de esto me encargo yo".

"Oh. Está bien", respondió Keith, tratando de no parecer demasiado avergonzado. Parecía que había pasado toda la noche tratando de no sonrojarse demasiado. "Estoy comprando las entradas para el cine, entonces".

"De acuerdo."

Pagaron la factura y se dirigieron al cine, y fue todo lo contrario a la última vez que estuvieron allí, cuando toda la pandilla fue a ver una película y Keith pasó toda la noche alejándose de Lance. La película también fue mucho menos ciencia ficción y mucha más comedia. No, ni siquiera eso, era una película que intentaba ser una comedia, pero en realidad no era tan graciosa. Keith no estaba seguro de qué hacer, pero Lance se estaba divirtiendo. Eso le importaba más que si la película era realmente buena o no. El brazo de Lance estaba apoyado en el reposabrazos entre ellos, y Keith también tenía el codo levantado, pero seguía mirando la mano de Lance que colgaba allí. En caso de que simplemente...esperó un momento de tranquilidad en la película. Dios, deseaba que esto fuera al menos una comedia romántica, incluso si nunca podría admitir que las disfrutaba. El gusto cinematográfico de Keith estaba compuesto de placeres culpables y películas de superhéroes (el tipo de películas que le recordaban que nunca estaba totalmente solo). Respiró tranquilamente y colocó su mano sobre la de Lance.

Lance se congeló cuando sintió la mano de Keith sobre la suya, y en un intento de tocarla lo más tranquilo posible, Lance fue el que entrelazó sus dedos en los de Keith. Ambos simplemente siguieron viendo la película, pensando en el hecho de que, de hecho, estaban tomados de la mano. Era lo único que tenían en mente durante el resto de la película, y todavía se tomaban de la mano cuando salían. "Hey Keith. Top 5 películas de Disney, venga".

"Oh. Yo, uh, no he visto demasiadas".

"¿El rey León?"

"No".

"¿Aladdin?"

"No".

"¿Qué? ¿Qué clase de infancia tuviste?"

"Yo...no tuve mucha infancia", dijo Keith en voz baja.

"Oh." Lance se dio cuenta de que debía haber abordado un tema delicado, porque era la segunda vez que Keith dejaba de hablar de familia o de crecer. "Está bien, vamos a tener una maratón de películas de Disney. No puedo dejar que esto se quede así".

"Está bien", Keith sonrió un poco, riendo levemente. "¿Cuál es tu favorito?"

"La Sirenita."

Lance estaba un poco menos tenso en el viaje de regreso a su apartamento, y una vez más estaba completamente enamorado del entusiasmo y la adrenalina de Keith. Keith lo acompañó hasta la puerta principal para despedirse.

"Entonces. Uh. Esto fue divertido", dijo Keith, con voz entrecortada. "Lo siento. No.…hago esto muy a menudo". Quería decirle a Lance la verdad, que eran almas gemelas, y acabar de una vez. Pero no pudo hacer que su boca formara las palabras.

"Está bien. Lo pasé bien. Deberíamos hacerlo de nuevo".

"Sí, claro," Keith se frotó la nuca justo cuando Lance lo abrazó. Joder, daba buenos abrazos. No tan buenos como Hunk, pero...sigue siendo bastante bueno. Lance sintió que su propio corazón latía de nuevo. Estaban tan cerca. Sus mejillas se rozaban unas contra otras. Lance le dio un codazo a Keith, esperando que girara la cabeza de la manera correcta. Keith estaba algo consciente de lo que estaba sucediendo, y por un momento se permitió rendirse a ello. Y luego estaban nariz con nariz, y casi de labios a labios, y luego...

Keith se alejó de un salto. Lance parpadeó sorprendido. "Yo, uh...debería irme", Keith se esforzó por explicar.

"Está bien, sí. Vuelve a casa a salvo", dijo Lance, tratando de enmascarar un poco su decepción. Hizo un gesto con la mano a Keith mientras aceleraba a Red y se alejaba, y luego Lance entró, con el corazón hundiéndose un poco. Hunk y Shay estaban en el sofá, Shay apoyaba la cabeza en el hombro de Hunk mientras observaban el día libre de Ferris Bueller*. Lance tomó uno de los cupcakes antes de sentarse en el sofá y apoyarse en el otro lado de Hunk. Hunk le lanzó una sonrisa comprensiva.

Keith arrojó sus llaves sobre la mesa en la puerta e inmediatamente entró en el dormitorio para tirarse de cara en su cama. Shiro lo miró, un poco confundido.

"¿Cómo estuvo la cita?"

Keith se dio vuelta para responder. "Fue genial. No... ¿cómo puede alguien tan odioso ser tan entrañable? Ugh, realmente me gusta".

"Entonces no entiendo el problema... ¿por qué estás...?"

"Trató de besarme. Y no sabía qué hacer y simplemente...me aparté y le dije que tenía que irme".

"Oh," fue todo lo que Shiro logró decir en respuesta. "Bueno, tómate tu tiempo. No hay prisa".

"Es la segunda vez que hago eso, Shiro. Tengo que superar esto". Keith lo decía más para sí mismo que para Shiro. Realmente necesitaba superarlo, y lo sabía, sobre todo porque su mente le decía lo mismo una y otra vez, y era que realmente quería besar a Lance.

 **O3*** en el fic original estaba así y como no se poner el emoji de besitos lo deje así

 **Criptidos*** La criptozoología es una pseudociencia y subcultura que intenta probar la existencia de animales extintos, mitológicos o folclóricos. Los seres de interés criptozoológico son llamados «críptidos»

 **Cadborosaurus*** Cadborosaurus, apodado Caddy, es una serpiente de mar en el folklore de las regiones de la costa del Pacífico de América del Norte. Su nombre se deriva de Cadboro Bay en Greater Victoria, Columbia Británica, y la raíz griega "saurus" significa lagarto o reptil.

 **Masa real*** La masa real es una confitura filipina que originó en la ciudad de Mandaue, en la provincia de Cebú. Es básicamente una masa cuyos ingredientes son maníes pulverizados mezclados con un almíbar dulce. Este manjar tiene una textura arenosa que eventualmente deviene blanda.

 **El día libre de Ferris Bueller*** película estadounidense de los 80's que básicamente trata sobre un chico y su mejor amigo fingiendo estar enfermos para faltar a clases y todos los pormenores que conlleva dicha mentira para que no los descubran (nunca la he visto es un resumen que hice después de leer la trama, así que para alguien que la haya visto no quiero ofender a nadie)


End file.
